When Red Meets Wolf
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: Red wants to be a singer, Wolf doesn't have a purpose, a chance encounter might finally free them both from their boredom of life, if only things were that easy! COMPLETE! Little Red Riding Hood
1. Prologue

My first time posting a story! i'm actually really proud of this fanfic of mine, i've always loved the story of little red riding hood, though i always felt there needed to be more to it! so here's me take on the story! enjoy ^.~

* * *

"Red, do me a favor and deliver this gift basket to Mr. Muffin while you're in town," my mom handed me a ridiculously huge and exaggerated gift basket.

I looked at it trying to hide my morbid disgust, "Do I have to?"

"Just do it , Red"

My mother had an unfortunate habit of being completely obsessed with gift baskets…and I delivered her insanity to the world. Don't get me wrong, we made a living off these things with a gift basket business, but mom also developed a knack to just give these things away for absolutely no reason. Didn't matter why, it could've been just because it was a Wednesday or maybe because Mr. Muffin smiled at her the other day and she wanted to thank him.

The older folks in town didn't mind my moms antics but as for everyone in the youthful generation…lets just say I'm the daughter of The Basket Lady.

"Hurry up, I need some more blue ribbons and a dozen inches of lace" I shuddered at the thought of lace…trust me, some of my moms baskets were an eye sore, there was this one with pink lace that scarred me so much that never again will I want anything to do with arts and crafts…

Anyway, my name's Scarlet, not Red, my mom only ever started calling me Red when she noticed the growing hair in my bald baby scalp was the color of fire. Well actually, I mean it isn't neon red, just dark red. Just a tad darker it would be brownish…okay, okay, the real reason my mom calls me Red is the fact I'm constantly wearing red…there. Ever since I was a baby. Red. I think she gets a kick out of it…but I guess it's also my fault since I'm constantly wearing my grandma's old red hoodie. It's simple and cozy I can't help it, beside my grandma gave it to me, and she's freaking awesome.

Man oh man that lady can tell great stories! Scary ones, nice ones, ones that make you believe in just about everything. My grandma lived a wild life back in her day, I choke every time she tells me about how she used to get out of some pretty tight spots, most of them being what she thinks were potential rapes…I mean I don't know what horrifies me more, the one-hundred plus times she could have been scarred for life or the fact that she laughs herself silly when she talks about them!

Granny's a complete lunatic, but in a good way, she turned out pretty well all things considered, she's even an author of…er…hardcore romantic novels? Okay fine, it's erotica but I don't want to talk about how my granny keeps coming up with bestsellers, because quite frankly I have no idea about it, and I don't wanna know.

Alright, now I'm rambling, just ignore me, I do this a lot.

So I just got out of the house and I'm on me way off to town, when I hear the familiar humming of a Harley Davison coming up beside me.

"Hey, Red…"

"Hey, Wolf…"

Wolf. Now there was a character, and as far as name status goes, my mom calls me Red out of affection, him, probably just cuz he can…

Wolf is a biker and he's older than me, not like _really_ old, just can-be-my-older-brother-maybe-just-a-tad-older-old. But if you need a simpler form, I'll use the term Goldie, the most popular girl in town, uses, hot-old, not icky-old. And don't you dare start thinking anything, it's just a term.

Anyway, Wolf used to be some wandering bad-ass I guess before he decided one day he'd just stalk me for the rest of his life.

"Hasn't your mom heard about S&M awareness week?"

He's also a vulgar perv that loves to make me feel uncomfortable, "Is that even real?"

"Sure it is, don't you know how many sick perverts are out there looking for pretty girls walking around in the forest?" he gave me his usual wicked little smile.

"My mom's more concerned about wolves and the other sort of predator…" it's true, the only reason my mom got into the gift basket fetish in the first place was because a pack of wolves attacked her when she was little and people gave her gift baskets while she was in rehabilitation.

"You know as well as I do that there are scarier thing than wolves around here, Red…"

"Like?"

"Me."

"Yeah, and I am _so_ _**not**_ scared of you…"

"You really shouldn't say those things around me, Red," he smiled more widely, "You know I get butterflies in my stomach…"

I punched him in the arm, "Oh stop it, you big perv!" I giggled though.

That damn perv was my only friend, I'm sorry to say. "So are you gonna stalk me until I get to town like always?"

"I'm going that way anyhow…"

"Liar."

He smirked. "Climb on, I'll ride you there"

Usually I'd flat out say no, but I didn't really want to deliver this basket anyway, so I got on the back of his bike.

"Another present your mom made out of the kindness of her heart?"

"We lose more income than gain with that woman…"

He rev'd up his bike and we were off, I admit that I loved the wind that blow on my face causing my hoodie to fall off. I liked the humming and the warmth his bike made, almost like it was alive, the vibrations made me feel good to, but not in the perverted way it sounds, it sort of calmed me. I had to give credit to Wolf, to, he new how to ride his bike, I especially liked it when he made the curves, in just one simple movement the bike's leaning dangerously to far in on one side, my heads almost touching the floor, and then we're up again.

Of course these rides are always cut relatively short, Wolf always has to drop me off by the time the town is about half a mile away.

"Why is it the rides keep on getting shorter?" he grunted as I got off.

"Or maybe you're just high?"

"I'm guilty of all but drug consumption," he said quite frankly.

"Just smoking and alcohol, right?"

"Yep," he smiled again, and roared his engine, "I'll come and kidnap you later tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I said as he drove around back the other way.

I finally make it to the quaint little town I am forcefully bond to for the time being, don't get me wrong, I it's a nice place, but it's just _too_ nice, know what I'm saying? Wolf says my spirit doesn't belong in this place, and I don't argue that. You couldn't find nicer people anywhere else in the world, and everything's like routine clockwork. They get up, they work, they eat, they sleep, everyone knows everyone and gossip spreads fast, it's very simple here, and I love them all to death, _only_…

Ever since I was a little girl I've always dreamed of just a little more. There's no way I'd marry someone from here, settle down in a nice little house, like every other girl wanted to do. And everyday was just like the one before, way to routine for me, I can't count the many times I daydream about big cities and faster internet connection.

I've always wanted to be a famous singer and travel the world, go see far off places and meet all kinds of people! I know everyone in this town has labeled me the crazy person for thinking like this, but I don't really mind, I'd do anything to achieve my dream. I've also taken steps to achieve it actually, that's why I---oops! almost ran into Hansel and his sister…

"Afternoon, Mr. Muffin!"

"Mornin, Scarlet!" said the old pastry shop owner, see? No one calls me Red other than people I'm close to, and Wolf, "Oh, I see you got one of your mother's baskets with you! Is it for me?"

"Yessir"

"Oh what a dear your mother is!"

"_Yeah_…" I tried not to cringe as I thought of the ninety plus dollars it took to make that basket.

I turned my self around and went to the crafts shops, "Say hi to your mother for me!" I heard him say, sure, an then she'll make him _another basket, more money down the drain…_

* * *

_Read and review pretty please! (i'll feel motivated to update)_


	2. Granny

My first review!! i'm so honored! And happy to, so thank-you very much to **Backroads **for your kind review! You know, kind doesn't cut it, i practically want to hug you!! Thank you so much! and now chapter 1! enjoy ^.~

* * *

I remembered when it all started, back then I was starting to believe my life would remain one thing and one thing only: BORING. A complete snooze fest, a waste of time, I remember telling myself I'd just give up on life and sink into the nothingness that was the natural order of things.

It was a Wednesday, and I was lazing around the couch bored with the air I breathed.

My mom was making some finishing touches on her latest basket, "Honey, when I'm done here do you mind taking this to the LaBlanc's?"

"Like anyone else is gonna do it…"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you'd stay awhile over there, talk to that girl Snow…"

Snow LaBlanc. White as snow, hence her name, red rose lips, black as night hair, mean ass step mom "I got homework…"

"oh, nonsense!" she said in her mother-knows-best way, "I know Mrs. LaBlanc is a bit difficult but---"

"That no good, vain as a queen, evil step mother LaBlanc? Are you crazy!" it was a voice I knew all to well, "That woman is completely insane! She'd laugh to see that poor Snow choke on an apple!"

"Grandma!" I jumped out of the couch happily

"Mom…" my mom wasn't as enthusiastic.

"How's my favorite granddaughter!" she said as she hugged me

"I'm your _only_ granddaughter!"

"Oh, I don't know that, I could have fairy children out and about somewhere!" she laughed heartily.

"Mother that wouldn't even make sense," my mom fiddled with a blue ribbon, "All women know when they've had children, it's impossible not to!"

"Faerie children are different!" she discarded my mom completely, "I could have been approached by a Faerie King in the middle of the night, and poof! I had a Faerie Baby!"

My mom rolled her eyes, I let out a laugh, I was so beyond being a little girl, but grandma has a way with words…

"What are you doing here, Grandma?"

"I ran out of eggs so my lunch was ruined, which reminds me," she addressed my mom, "be a dear and rustle up some grub for your poor mumsie, would you?"

"Your wish is my command, mother…"

"That's the spirit!" she rubbed my back, "so how's life been treating you, Red?"

"Ah, same old same old, Granny" I led her to the couch and seated her comfortably, "You know nothing ever happens here…" I solemnly added before seating myself also.

"Well sometimes, dearie, you gotta go outa your way to make things happen" she said softly, and very grandma-like.

Mom overheard, "Please don't encourage her, mom, she's as lively enough as she is…"

Grandma only winked at me, and I nodded back. "Well then!" she said in a huff, "What about that luncheon I was promised?"

"I'm going, I'm going…"

Granny rolled her eyes as if to say 'this'll take forever…', I half laugh to myself, Granny's my best friend, and I was in need of a pep-talk so I was glad she was here.

"Hey Granny…"

"Hmm?" she was coming out of a daydream, "What's that, dear?"

"I…well…" I tend to avoid any conversation regarding me insecurities, "Did you always want to be an author? I mean, was it hard for you?"

"Well actually, if you ever need a good story but the deadline's looming, a Mary Sue is always the best bet, but if your working with a man's point-of-view, what you _**really**_ need to do is---"

"No, no, no!" as previously stated, I really _don't_ wanna know how Granny makes bestsellers, "I mean, you've led a pretty wild life…so…why an author? Why not something else?"

"Well your right, I did have some crazy times, but I'm happy with my life now," I gave her a skeptic look, "But it's not like I settled down, or even settled for less, I just let life take me wherever it wanted, and I can also start a riot whenever I want, don't you forget it! As for your first question, no, I didn't really have anything planned for my life back then, and like I said before I just went with the flow of things, and in the long run I became an author."

"Oh…"

She gave me a warm smile and patted my hand gently, "But you know, Red, if you do have a dream you want make happen, it's a lot better than doing things on a whim like I did." she gave me a playful wink, "Besides, a story with a plot is always better than random one-shots, leaves more room for a complex love interest!"

"Oh, Gradma!" we both laughed and I shoved her ever so lightly.

"Seriously, though!" she said still a little playfully, "Can't be afraid of a big bad wolf, even if he's staring right down on you."

"Please don't be talking about wolves, mother!" my mom made her entrance with a platter of three sandwiches, "They're such awful things! I'm scared to death every time Red has to go through the woods, a whole pack might come after her!"

"You know, I met a wolf once," my grandma dismissed her.

My mom rolled her eyes and sat down, "Yes, yes, we know the story, a huge demon wolf that wanted to take you away…"

"A real bad one, him," she leaned backwards on the coach, as if she was recalling a fond long-ago memory, "Of course, by that time I had already met Grandpa…" she smiled.

***

I was feeling better about myself coming home from the LaBlanc's house, or mansion to better put it. Snow's dad was a rich investor, but he was away a lot which left Snow with her dead-evil witch of a stepmother. I'd of liked to stick around more, just outa pity for the poor girl, she was practically the maid, but her step mom's not someone you want to be around. The lady was a psycho! Snow said once, at school where her stepmom wouldn't kill her, that she talked to mirrors and stuff, and that if she didn't put on her special make-up every morning, she looked like a dying old lady.

But I guess Snow did alright, she did have friends, Ella Cinders, Belle Beau, and Aurora Rose, unlike me, who at that time was a lonely red-hooded weirdo…

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hi, honey…"

"Where's Grandma?"

"She went home awhile ago, but she left you this…" she handed me a little note, "And don't worry I didn't read it or anything, your grandma made me swear I wouldn't, or else I'd burn in all of seven hells…"

"Thanks mom" I took the note and headed to my room.

_The feeling of giving up_

_Is only a reminder that you've lasted this long_

_Reach for the sky_

_And don't be afraid of falling-_

_Love _

_Granny._

_***_

_The review button is waiting to be clicked! ^^_


	3. Big Bad

Okie Dokie! In this chapter we finally get to meet....WOLF! i'd like to warn everyone now, Wolf has a very dirty mouth, and he likes it that way, he aint gona change for no one. Well...maybe he _could_ change for...nevermind...Anyway, this is why it's rated T, bad Wolf bad!

So, here's the chapter key for this and all the rest of the chapters!

normal font is Red's POV, _this is when red is thinking_

_words in italics are Wolf's point of view, (this is wolf's thought bubble)_

_enjoy! ^.~_

* * *

I was laying in bed, my eyes fixed at the ceiling. It was 11: 59

__

56...

57...

58...

59.…

Midnight.

I jumped outa bed and grabbed my duffel bag, mom was deadpan asleep, it was Showtime. I quietly opened my window and made my exit. No problem, right? I've done this enough times not to be nervous anymore, what was I doing? I was sneaking out of my house in the middle of the night to go to my secret night job on a Wednesday, that's what I was doing.

I hummed a little tune while getting my electric scooter out on the road. My job, well not like a real job, just a part time gig I managed to get. Every Wednesday I was a night club singer at the Poison Apple. I become the extravagant and sensual Red(my stage name, ironic, right?) and sing my heart out. Yep.

I know, I know, 'What? A night club? You mean, like, A NIGHT CLUB? Red! Say it isn't so! A night club singer? Isn't that equivalent to…OH NO! Red, you can't be doing that to yourself! Don't go down that way! You can't mean it! Tell me you're not---' I'M NOT!

It's honestly not what it sounds like, I mean, all I do is go in backstage, sing, and then I'm done, easy, simple, and fast. Besides, the owners a really nice old man, his name's Mr. Geppeto and he sorta wanted to help me out. That, and he needed a second show to fill in the customers after his son Pinocchio finished performing.

And that's it. Sure, I have to sneak out in the late ours of the night and ride a good couple of miles into the city, but every cent counts, right? Anyway, it wasn't like I needed to explain myself to anyone, I was doing what I thought was right, sides it made me feel that much closer to my dream. Like granny always says, can't be afraid of a big bad wolf…

000

__

I stop my Harley in front of some place called Poison Apple, might as well have a drink or two before I rode off to travel the world…again…

(Since when did my life suck so bad?)

Well, maybe it didn't suck, but it had sure as hell gotten boring, I scratch my crouch getting off of my bike, maybe I'd get some entertainment along with those drinks…

I walk into a familiar scene going in, nothing new really, dim lights, people having a good time, some of them already roaring drunk, the only thing odd was some guy that looked like he was made outa wood was onstage performing some stand up comedy, but I shrugged that off, nothing really surprised me anymore.

"Hey-hey-hey! Looky what we have here!" I heard a familiar laugh, "Big Bad! Speak of the devil!"

He play punched my arm, or maybe that was his best punch. Retard…

"Or in this case, speak of the Wolf…" he laughed at his own joke. Again, retard…

I knew him well enough, kid was still pretty young, not that I was old or anything, he tended to be a little annoying though, maybe he grew out of it. When was the last time I saw him? Where'd I even meet him? Some place between drinks and a blonde…think I saved his life, oh yea…he's a complete wuss…

"hows about a hello for an old friend, eh?" he said, ruining my train of thought, I still didn't know who he was, guess he took the hint, "You really don't remember me?" he shook his head, "c'mon, I'll give you a freebie, what's my name?"

Shit. What's this guys name? something….Will…something….does it even matter? Ah, what the hell, I gave it a shot…

"…Grimm?" I said.

"That's it!" he got all happy-go-lucky again, "For a minute there I thought you really forgot me!" (gay…)

Glad that was over, "It's been a while…"

"Guess so," he combed out his hair, "I haven't changed that much, have I?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I've just had a drink to many…"

"The great Wolf? Drink to much? God forbid!" he laughed, "C'mon, I'll get you a drink!"

He led me to a table where some guys where already drinking, probably people he knew. "Hey guys!" he said to em, "Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine! This here is who I like to call the Big Bad Wolf!" he patted my back smiling, I glared at him and he jumped back a little, I swear if he kept on touching me I'd kill him… "Call him Wolf for short…"

"Is Wolf even a name…?" said a gruff one.

"I take it yours is Charlie or something…." I smirked. Some of them laughed..

"its steve…" he mumbled.

I smirked again and took a seat, Grimm(because I didn't bother remembering his first name) got up, "Well, BB," I scowled and he held up his hands in defense, "help yourself to the drinks…eh…" he said, "My girl's gonna come up any minute, so I'm gonna go check on her…"

"Your girl…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…no…not really my girl…per say…" he got a little nervous and added quickly, "An if ya ever meet her…don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me…"

I grinned, geez he was such a puss…

"Anyway, I take my leave!"

000

Made it! I met up with Pinocchio who was coming from the stage, "Red!" he threw up his wooden hands in sweet relief, "Just in time too! The guys where just about to riot!" he wrapped and arm around me, "But I'm sure _you'll _be able to rest their spirits…!"

I let out a laugh, "Always do…" I gave him a smile, "C'mon, a lot of people think your funny!"

"Yeah, but, why listen to some wooden guy puppet tell jokes when you can hear the drop-dead gorgeous Red sing, eh?" he winked.

I play-punched him, "Anyway, I gota get ready…"

"G'Luck!" he said leaving.

I shook my head and headed to the dressing room.

"Red! There's the apple of my eye!" it was a familiar voice.

"Hey, Will…"

Wilhelm( ew, and that's why I call him Will) Grimm, I guess you can call him my number 1 fan. I met him the first night I sang here, and ever since then he hasn't stopped bugging me. He means well, but, God he's annoying…

"Aw C'mon! is that how you greet your manager?" he pouted.

"Last time I checked, we never signed a contract…" I smiled.

"Okay, so _unofficial_ manager…" he said reluctantly, but he immediately regained a happy little glint in his eye, "But _not_ _for_ _looong_….!"he sang, "Guess who I got outside!"

I perked up immediately, "A talent scout?"

He winced a little and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "N-no….not really…" he smiled half heartedly, "But…I'm sure he could help you out…y'know…"

I frowned and looked away, "I'm _not_ sleeping with----!"

"No-No-No!" he shook his hands, "It's nothing like that!…I _think_…"

"You _think_?"

"Well…" he trailed off, as if thinking of what kind of person he actually wanted me to meet up with, "he's…complex…?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus!"

"I think he's a pretty okay guy, and I know for a fact that he's loaded," he gave a hopeful smile, "sides…he's travel the world a lot and he may be a bit…lonely?"

"Will, you are by far the worst manager in the history of the world…"

"Unofficial manager…"

"yea…"

"I'ma gonna let you get dressed now…"

"thank-you…"

"hey, maybe I might even make him give you a good tip!"

"Leave…"

"Kay…"

000

i would really really really really like some reviews! Pretty please with a cherry on top? all readers that don't have accounts can review now! i allowed it!


	4. Wolfy

I'm so very fond of this chapter, the reason for such an attachment? Red gets to sing!! Yep, so along with a completely origional fanfic, you get completely origional song lyrics to! (The song is copyright: _**MINE**_!!! by the way, so if i ever hear it on the radio or whatever, i'm filing lawsuits!!! XD seriously though, don't steal...) originally, wolf's thoughts were gonna pop up throughout the song, but i decided againts it, i could put them back if asked though.

Anywho, this is the song that started it all! Well, the last verse anyway, the last verse just repeated itself over and over in my head and wouldn't leave! So that's when i decided, what the heck, i'll write a story. It's been a while since i've written lyrics so i was a bit nervous, i only had the final verse! but like everything else i'm good at, i just let it flow and now i have a little gem. Okay enough drabble, on with plot movement!! Enjoy! ^.~

* * *

_Grimm came back looking like he just got shot down, I couldn't help but smirk. "Your _girl_ giving you some trouble, Grimm?"_

"_Very funny…" he poured himself a drink, "But, quite frankly, I'm satisfied with just _knowing_ her…"_

"_I fail to see what's so important about some girl…"_

_The wooden guy got onstage again and started prepping the mic. The sound of it made Grimm's face grin broadly, "You, my friend," he adjusted himself to get a good look at the stage, "are about to eat your words…"_

_I snorted. (yeah right…)_

_I sat backwards on the chair, my chest resting on the of the chair's back, I guess I'd humor him, just for kicks._

_The room suddenly became dimmer, the crowd cheered, I could feel a sort of growing anticipation coming from them._

"_Alright, ladies and gents…" said the wooden guy, "this is the moment you've all been waiting for…"_

_The crowd cheered again._

"_Say hello to the one…the only…the sexy…"_

_He paused for effect._

"_Red!"_

_The spotlight turned on, she was wearing a long red dress with bare shoulders and a slit that revealed her left leg ever-so-slightly, her long dark red hair fell over her shoulders and stopped right above her chest were I could see her cleavage, she had blood red lips, and she wore a red mask over her eyes. And for some reason I wanted to rip that mask off so I could see her face._

_She sang._

"_I'm just a girl,_

_Livin in the world_

_No one seems to, _

_Just leave me alone_

_No one knocks the door,_

_I'm drop dead on the floor_

_No one seems to __**care**__…._

_My mama always told me:_

"_Look both ways before you cross the __**street**__…"_

_My granny always told me:_

"_You spot a Harley, just pretend you didn't see!"_

_Can't be afraid of a world,_

_If it's gone bad…_

_I'm just a girl,_

_All alone with a big bad---_

_---Wake up in the mornin',_

_Pretend it never happened,_

_Girl just look around,_

_N' look who's in your bed!_

_He's got big bad fangs…_

_Don't be afraid of him…_

_He's got long black hair…_

_He's staring down at you…_

_I got one thing to say…_

_He's right in front of you…_

'_Oh, Wolfy, please don't eat me…' "_

_My body shook silently, the way it only does when you wanted something, when you __**craved**__ for something, and I haven't felt that way since…pretty much ever…_

_I found myself closing my eyes to savor the feeling coming over my body, my breathing got a little rigid as I felt my saliva fill my mouth, and I swear that I would've been drooling had it not been for the pestering idiot next to me._

"_Oh, so you like her, huh?" I heard him say smugly (shut up, idiot, I'm trying to hear…) "Hate to say I told you s---"_

"_I wanna meet her…" if he was going to talk it might as well be worth it._

_I heard him wince, "er…Sorry, buddy…but she doesn't take those kinds off visits---"_

_I was about to tell him off, when some drunken idiot who was close to the stage got up so fast that his chair fell over, the noise echoed the room and the girl stopped singing._

"_H--heeeeeeeyyy…..why'd….dnts…sya….cmere….n…ill giva ssmthn at sing bout, eh?" he walked to the stage. I growled._

_Someone yelled at him, "hey buddy, let her sing!"_

"_shudup…!"_

_The crowd got fired up in a second as people started standing and yelling insults at each other._

_Grimm stood up to, but he probably just wanted to run, "…an this is the reason…"_

"_E-everyone, calm down!" it was the wood guy, but he gave up the second the words where out of his mouth and looked nervously at the girl._

_The guy was in front of the stage now, "h-hey…."_

_She winced, "son of a bitch…" I heard her say before she ran back stage._

_I was ready to run after her, to late though, the club was already being run down by a bunch of drunk bastards fighting each other. _

"_Shit!"_

_I kneed some idiot who was stupid enough to try to give me a shiner. This was going to be a long night that I didn't need…_

_000_

I got home quicker then I left it.

"thankgodthankgodthankgod…"

I climbed in through my window and curled up in the sweet safety of my bed. I hated it when nights went like this, I always had scenes of me about to get raped by some drunk playing over and over in my head, and since I wasn't as smart as grandma that be the end of my life.

Thankfully, I was motivated by fear, so running for my life had always saved me. At least Mr. Geppeto still pays me when things go out of hand and I have to run away. It's his way of apologizing for his crappy clientele. Yay me!

Anyway, no sense in worrying about what could've happened, right? Right…

"thankgodthankgodthankgod…!"

…right.

_000_

_Review Review Review!!! (Seriously...REVIEW!!!! it won't kill you)_


	5. Split Second 1

origionally, i was just gonna put both POVs together, but then the more chapters the merrier right? Right! (i think people'll like part 2) teehee, anywho, Enjoy! ^.~

* * *

"Are we good for study group tonight?" I heard Belle say, but not to me of course…

"No, I got chores to do…" went Ella _(what else is new Cinders?)_

"Fancy that, so do I…" mused Snow _(oh look, they're bosom buddies…)_

"You two should swap toilette cleaning technique…" Belle laughed _(Most people would say that was mean)_

"Did…" they both said flatly _(truth hurts, huh?)_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Snow shake the sleeping girl next to her, "'Rora, wake up! Schools already over!"

"Huh?!" (…)

They all started laughing at their friends insomnia, I watched them all walk off giggling and chatting incoherently about Eliot Prince, Andrew Charming, and Philip Royals, I also heard Belle complain about how Bastion(aka 'Beast'ion, the meanest grump in school) had treated her during lunch…

_Didn't ask_ me_ if I was free tonight…n I sit right next to em…._

Though, sulking while listening to their conversations without them knowing didn't exactly make us best chums…

__

Oh, shut up, you need a valid excuse to be grumpy all the time, don't you?

Point taken. So having found my reason to be upset, I happily(as far as being upset goes) walked out of the confines of my prisio--school.

I sighed. "Maybe if I start to be grateful for the things in my life!" like the fact that I talk to myself. Yep, feelin better already.

I walked steadily home, focusing solely on the way my boots collided on the muddy dirt floor with every step I took. It wasn't particularly windy, but there was a soft chill that made me thankful for my warm red hoodie. I didn't bother myself to wear my hoodie correctly though, with each of my arms in the designated sleeve, I just tied the rope in a tight knot and let it hang loosely around me, almost like a cape, my hood hiding my dark red hair.

It was cloudy and grey outside as I walked out of school, alone like always, I smirked as I thought about how ironic the melancholy of the afternoon was as it mirrored my mood.

I had to admit, I had been doing a lot of sulking lately, it almost seemed as though my dream, which was supposed to fire me up and fill me with enthusiasm, was actually doing the exact opposite, making me feel solemn and cross, and lonely…

I was crossing the marketplace, my mood still very much the same, I gave a long, deep sigh that seemed to come from the very tips of my toes. I looked up into the grey cloudy sky and started getting lost in thought. For someone that knew what she wanted in life, I sure was lonely, I followed a certain cloud that was small and all alone, I decided to name him Charlie.

Great, now I'm an emo naming clouds…

"Fifteen coins, Fifteen coins a pair!" I hear Mr. Shoemaker say, "Shoe's made from elf's hands!"

I also heard Mr. Muffin haggle with some old lady over the price of his sweets, while Ms. Moppet was contently eating some things from a bowl. I looked around, and everywhere I looked, y'know what I saw? People, happy people that were perfectly satisfied with there lives, and then there was me, me who had to question ever single thing. Me who had to take a lot of probably unnecessary risks to become a singer while everyone else slept peacefully in their beds every Wednesday night. Me, probably the only person who didn't have a single friend. Me, who found and unusual comfort in naming clouds Charlie.

I smiled. And right then, right there, I could've sworn I was having some sort of epiphany or something, I took a steady intake of breathe, and maybe I would come to some satisfying conclusion had it not been for an unusual sound coming from the distance.

I heard a lady gasp and turned around. The usual clamor of the market place was slowly parting in two, making way for something I couldn't exactly see. I edged farther to get a good look, my curiosity peaked, there where murmurs and silent talking among the crowd. I was about to huff in frustration when I finally saw it.

Or him.

Actually it was a biker. I saw him riding moderately through the gap everyone had made for him, he was wearing a black helmet, his bike I quickly recognized to be Harley Davison, it was a pretty impressive ride. In the brief moment he was coming up, I managed to take in all that I could about him.

His bike, all black, I noticed the dirt on the front wheel, which meant this guy probably traveled a lot. And the guy? He was wearing a tight black tank top shirt, and while most bikers would were a leather vest, this guys arms were totally bare.

Personally, I thought leather clad bikers where hot, but now…, I could see the guy's well built arms, they flexed repeatedly as he held the reins of his bike.

His arms had short, thick, yet attractive black hair, not too much, but not to little. It made me think that those same leather clad bikers I had found so attractive where probably hiding there baby bare white arms. His gloved hands gripped the handles of the motorcycle firmly, he looked like he was made to ride the damn thing.

I noticed that my mouth was open. I shook my head and looked away, I couldn't believe how quickly I regretted it, how I wanted to continue looking at him again. Before I could listen to the little voice that was asking what the hell was wrong with me, I turned my head, hoping I could see more of him.

He was passing right by me.

I froze. I could feel my eyes widen and my heart skip a beat, as if in shock at our close proximity, my mouth was slightly open again, probably from the gasp I didn't even have time to start. I doubted I had the breathe to gasp either. My chest felt tight around me, I was afraid my lungs would just explode, everything seemed to be in slow motion as I saw his helmeted head turn to my direction.

I was sure I just imagining things, but I couldn't stop the aching in my heart, the mere prospect of him looking at me made me faint yet I found myself wanting to know the color of his eyes, wanting to see his face.

And all to soon it was over.

He went right passed me. And I stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, with the exact same expression on my face, watching him leave, I stood there until I couldn't see him anymore. And while the rest of the world's play button had been pressed, I was still there, my heart beating unnaturally, breathing so softly that maybe I wasn't breathing at all. And I stood there, wondering to myself,

__

Who was he…?

***

oh! i know! I know who he is! pick me! lol, just kidding! me wonders if i made her perspective of this is whimsical enough, what do you think? My initail excuse is that Red is a really no nonsense and reserved kind of girl, so she wouldn't be sprouting sonets and stuff. But what does everyone else think?

anywho, Review Review Review! (The poor button feels lonely, click it!)


	6. Split Second 2

Yay! and now some quality time with Wolf! (i like how this chapter turned out)

___

* * *

_

____

I. Hate. My. Life.

____

Actually, I hated a lot of things, most of them leading to the same thing anyway, and that was? Every goddamn drunk that wasn't me.

7 broken arms, 12 broken legs, 9 broken noses, and about 20 wasted mother fuckers later, I found myself sulking in a corner. I wasn't beaten up, not like the twenty plus idiots that thought they could kick my ass were, they barely even scratched me, damn faggots…

I guess you can say that I was pissed off at the entire ordeal. Especially when I thought about…

I shuddered. I also silently cursed myself. Red. I remembered how she sang, remembered the way her dress hung around her, I remembered the shaking of my body, savoring and salivating, I remembered everything, and I remembered it was all because of her.

Shit. What the hell was I thinking? The hell was I doing? I didn't even know the goddamn chick, and yet, here I was about to jizz in my pants. Sure, I had slept with a lot of women without having the slightest idea of what their names were, I didn't even care. But her? Shit. She was different, and it was annoying. I wanted to smell her, take in her scent, touch her, see if her skin was as soft and smooth as it looked, I wanted to **feel** her, I **needed** to---

Fuck! And there I went again. But I couldn't help it! Damnit, I needed to see her again, one more time just to make sure, there was no way, no way in hell that some girl had this kind of effect on me, it wasn't possible. Just wasn't!

So I found myself staying another night, and not because I couldn't stop thinking about her, I was staying just to prove to myself that I was just way to horny last night. And I was NOT counting down until the end of the day, and I was NOT constantly checking when the hell that damn club opened, and I WAS NOT getting fucking anxious waiting for 11: 59 to turn into 12:00 P. Fucking. M.

And I wasn't about to commit suicide when she didn't show up. At least that much was true, I just got hammered drunk, broke a chair, and left.

Grimm, he knew her right? He would tell me what I wanted to know, sure, simple as that, but y'know what? The little prick didn't even show! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!

I stayed another night…

And after a similar routine that involved a lot less cussing but a small sliver of emotion resembling hope (which I quickly strangled to death when she didn't show again) I didn't break any chair, and I just decided that'd be it.

I figured it be a lot simpler than the previous plan ,if I could leave without a hitch, thus, not giving a damn, that would prove my point, right? Right…

I rev'd up my Harley and didn't look back, that had been the original plan, hadn't it, just grab some drinks and go.(never mind the entertainment part)

_I rode along for while, not really thinking of anything, and whenever there was risk of thoughts wandering toward---(oh look a blue bird.) yeah…that's how it went…_

_I sighed, this was getting irritating, I saw a village up ahead, looks like I was about scare some locals, that'll be fun._

_The town was decent enough, it was one of those old wood-work villages with the muddy roads and what not. I think it's called Victorian-style, whatever, doesn't matter. Anyway, I couldn't go as fast as I'd have wanted to, the folks obviously didn't get to see much of outsiders, so I was greeted with both wide eyes and glares._

_At one point I saw and old lady drag a little girl away from me as if I was the devil, then again, some of the men looked like they wanted to beat me up just for disturbing the peace. Not that I cared, I could kick their asses, easy._

_I did get to see a pretty hot group of girls coming down the road, I bet they all had pretty decent legs if only their skirts weren't so long. Guess they were the 'good girl' type, y'know, the ones that went after the 'prince charming' type, they had a pure heart an whatever. A little too annoying is you ask me, they could be hot all they wanted, but if they were gonna start crying for ever single thing…ugh. One of them was white as snow, what was she an Eskimo?_

_They all saw me passing by and they backed away, fearful expressions on their faces. I smirk, even if they didn't see me, I loved to see girls like that get all scared, like I was gonna do something. If you ask me, they thought to highly for themselves, pretty as hell, sure, but they had nothing on---(squirrel)---**damnit**._

_I roared my engine, if people didn't start moving, I was gonna start running over bitches. I got the reaction I wanted, people started stepping aside, I left like the Messiah._

_Then…_

_Then the unexpected happened, something I didn't think possible, something that made my heart give a loud and hard thump. My heart? What was I, a teenager? But, then, that's what it was, right? My heart, like it almost stopped beating, when I saw, I saw…_

_Red._

_Just a red hoodie really, but that was enough to make me lose my head. I stopped thinking, I hands held on the handles of my bike just out of instinct. God. I wish they hadn't, I wish they'd have stopped, because the second that the red caught my eye, I turned my head, and I nearly had a heart attack._

_It was **her**. Red. Red, the singer at the night club, I knew it, it was her, there wasn't any other person in the world that looked like her, not even close. It was her alright, I could never confusing the color of her skin,silk that looked soft to the touch, her dark red hair sticking out of her hoodie surrounding her long and exposed neck. Her luscious small lips parted ever so slightly, making me want to stroke my own against hers, lick them, taste them. And her eyes, the ones I couldn't see thanks to the stupid mask she was wearing the other night. They were emeralds, huge and attractive jewels that looked full of wonderment, like they yearned for something, something better she didn't have. Yet. And I wanted to give it to her. Right then and there, whatever she wanted, I'd get her, anything at all, even if it was something stupid and superficial. But I told myself she couldn't want something like that, what she wanted was something more meaningful, more important, even if it was disguised as something stupid and superficial, I knew it, and I wanted to able to give it to her._

_And she wasn't afraid of me, there was something else, something I didn't recognize, was she sad, or thoughtful, I noticed her green eyes where glazed, like she could cry. Damn, I wondered if she looked pretty when she cried, more importantly I wondered if I could hold if she did. Wait a minute…_

_It was like I was snapped back to reality, I went right passes her, damnit, it was over to fast, but it was like I wasn't in control of my body, it kept going when all I wanted was to stay. But that wasn't the reason why I felt so stricken, so dumbfounded._

_She was **looking** at me. **Staring** at **me**. Was she? Shit, I think I finally lost it. There was no way, but I couldn't help it, I knew what I saw. She, Red, Red had looked at me, with an expression that I somehow knew mirrored my own. What the hell had gotten into me? I had no idea and I found myself giving a damn, I knew one thing for sure. I wasn't gonna let her get away from me this time._

_***_

_Click the Review!!!_


	7. Howl At Night

What will happen next they meet indeed! this outa spice things up, though, enjoy! ^.~

* * *

"Red, that you , honey? You came awfully late tonight, I thought---"

I went passed my mom like she wasn't there and went straight to my room, I mean, that thing at the market place? What the hell was that about?

I sighed as a flopped down unto my bed. My thoughts ran back and forth, deliberating the situation, it was some dude I didn't know on a motorcycle, so what? I couldn't even see his face! So why was there some nagging feeling in the back of my head that wouldn't leave me alone?!

Maybe I just thought guys on Harleys were hot.

"Stupid teenage hormones…" I muttered to myself.

I turned on my side, yeah, that's all it was, right? Teenage hormones, sure. But then, why did it feel so…so…surreal? No, no, that wasn't it. It was, almost like a dream, magical even.

" …just like magic…" I whispered in sweet serenity as I started to close my eyes dreamily.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I shouted as I jerked upward, mortified and horrified about what had just come out of my mouth.

"RED! WHAT'S THE MATTER?!!!" my mom burst through my door, a lamp in her hand and complete hysteria written all over her face.

"MOM IT'S OKAY!!!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!!!"

"MOM THERE'S NO ONE HERE!!!"

She scanned the room like a threatened wildabeast, she calmed down though at the sight of no predators, "oh…" she said trying to regulate her breath, "I thought…that…wolves had gotten into your room…"

"It's okay, mom, there's no one here, no wolves, _see_?" I moved my arms around.

She cleared her throat, "…right…then…why were you screaming?"

I wasn't screaming… "I bumped my head…"

She nodded, "Alright then, dinner in ten," she closed my door, satisfied I wasn't any wolf's dinner.

I flopped back down on my bed, (_maybe I can skip dinner…_)

_AUUUUUUUUU!!!!_

my thoughts were rudely interrupted by what was, undeniably, the howl of a wolf.

I quickly got out of bed and opened my window, sticking my head out I peered out to a surprising sight. It was a wolf alright, on a hill some distance between my house, nothing but the woods seemed to separate us, the crescent moon the only light but I could see it clear as day, it was a wolf. It looked like it was facing toward me.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!"

I slammed the window closed and sprang back into my bed

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!!!" she nearly broke the door down.

"IT WAS ME!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!"

"ME!!! ME! IT WAS ME MOM!!!! I SWEAR!!!!"

"WHY?!!!"

"in a play I'm the wolf so I was practicing?"

We stood staring at each other with the dumbest expressions we ever had, a long silence followed.

"I think you should quit that play…" she said finally.

"Yeah, mom, first thing in the morning…"

She closed the door again.

I didn't eve stop to think why I lied, it was because since my mom was so terrified of wolves that if she knew that there was one only a mile away she'd finally have a nervous break down. Then who'd take care of me? Grandma? Huh, not a bad deal, but still.

I got up again to check if the wolf was still there, he wasn't. I watched the moon awhile, an uneasy feeling in me, I shook it off and closed the window.

Definitely skipping dinner.

***

_Why?_

Why me, huh? The next day all I wanted to do was shrivel up and die. Guess what all the talk was about at school, the _biker_. I groaned, why'd it have to be him? Why'd it even matter?! Oh yea, because I totally had an overflow of teenage hormones over him! URGH!!!

"And I heard he hasn't even left yet!" said Bo Peep.

"But he passed through town yesterday!" Snow was biting her nails, "At least that's what I heard…"

"Isn't it true, though?" Belle frowned.

"Steven went out with his father the other day and said he saw him idling by the trees, " Bo continued.

Goldie scoffed, "That shepherd boy always cries wolf, don't take him so seriously Bo…"

Fritz, a nosey little trouble maker, butted in, "On a scarier note though…" he wiggled his fingers malevolently, "I hear that the wolves are back!"

As if potential rapists weren't scary enough, still my ears perked up, "Oh that can't be true!!" cried Wendy, a nice little English girl.

"Course it is!" Fritz cried, as if offended that he wasn't believed, "Didn't you hear the howl last night, I thought everyone did!"

"But that was just one wolf," interjected Artie (Arthur) Pendragon (school president), "Not a whole pack of them, you could only hear one howl!"

So I wasn't the only one who heard it then…

"Oh, I've had enough of this!" Ella got up and left, unable to cope with the thought of being either eaten or "eaten" if ya know what I mean…

And with that the conversation was pretty much over. Great, just when it got interesting too…

Later, after school, I found that the marketplace was also buzzing with similar news and gossip, I heard Ms. Ambers, a kind old lady who has so many children she didn't know what to do with them, (she runs an orphanage) tell one of the crying kids that if he kept this up the pack of wolves would come and get him. Not surprisingly, that shut him up.

__

If mom hears this she's gonna freak…

Thankfully though, mom never came out of the house, not unless there was an extreme life or death situation. I was the one who went to buy the groceries and whatever else was needed from the outside world, enabling my mother to remain in the sweet sanctuary of home, away from wolves, as she put it.

Speaking of home, I was running late, didn't want mom to think I was dead or anything, yesterday was enough for her, two nights in a row would finally do her in.

So I strolled along the dirt path that was the only connection between my house and the town, which were separated by nothing but the large vast wood. Yes, me and my mom live in complete isolation of everything and are surrounded by trees probably filled with bloodthirsty wolves. I shuddered, but tried to shake the thought outa my mind, I had to go through the woods every day of my life, no sense being scared now.

Just when I was about to finally come to terms with this thought, I stopped dead in my tracks. Who would've guessed…

There. Right there up ahead, on the path, was a wolf.

I froze, I didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations! I've never even seen a real life wolf! What was I supposed to do, run? That seemed sorta cowardly, and it might even follow me. My mind raced on what where my other possibilities, maybe I could distract it, but then I found that I was slowly getting distracted myself. I couldn't deny it was a pretty impressive creature. In fact, I'd even say it was beautiful as far as animals go.

It stood on all fours looking dominate and both cool and collective. It had white fur that looked soft and light, a bit grey here an there but still very enchanting, it's snout was grayish though, and it's nose was completely black. It's paws where the same to, it started getting grey and finally became completely black by the time it got to the paws. It's eyes were a glowing ocean of blue covered by glistering glass, it almost seemed as if they were staring right at me, waiting for something, I just didn't know what. It was also huge, sure it was just a couple feet away but I could tell then and there that it at least reached my abdomen, he was thick in width too, probably from the exercise he gets from killing little girls…

I saw it tilt it's head to the side as it continued to stare at me, maybe we were both evaluating each other. PFT! Yeah, a wolf is evaluating weather or not I'm a worthy enough dinner. I couldn't help but smile, still had to think of something, I wasn't about to stand there and look at him till nightfall, even if he looked adorable(in his own way). Maybe I if I talked to it…

I bent my knees and squatted down a bit,

"Hey there, Wolfy…" I cooed.

No sooner had I finished the sentence the wolf tail pointed straight out and it crouched as if it was ready to spring at me. I jolted up and faltered back a bit.

__

Okay, okay, soooo NOT a cuddly little puppy dog…

I was right in front of a ravaging predator that was probably going to try and rip me to shreds, I might not have been close to panicking but I sure was on the breaking edge of uncomfortable. Maybe the only reason I wasn't panicking was because I cope with the fact that I was going to die in only a fraction of seconds. Denial ran in my family…

To my surprise though, the wolf straightened itself again, glanced at me once more, and left. It ran right off the path and into the woods. I stood there dumbstruck, and realizing that I might have just cheated death, I started walking on the path again, a bit slowly at first but then I sprinted like a champion of the golden Olympics.

"Thank….god…." I said when I finally stopped for breath, wasn't home yet but I couldn't breathe either…

Someone grabbed my shoulder, I screamed and turned around, some Indian looking guy with an axe was right behind me. This was it, I was gonna get raped, or killed, or both.

"I'm sorry I startled you, I just wanted to know it you were alright," he had a deep voice you'd expect from an Indian(this guy could be a rapist, I can be as stereotypical as I want!), he had deep age lines on his face, he looked about fifty although he was very tall and muscular. His hair was long and brown, some of it was braided in both sides of his face with beads.

"_What_?" I finally said.

He shrugged. "I saw you running." he went over to some trees and started chopping with his axe. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt.

I slowly started to walk away.

"It's dangerous in these woods," he said pausing his tree killing, "you should be careful, miss."

"I've lived here all my life…" I said, sure Red, talk to the rapist why doncha?

He looked at me, "It may not be as safe anymore…"

"And…h-how would you know that?"

He looked in front of him, but he wasn't looking at the tree, more like he was thinking something, "The demon howls at night, looking for blood…"

I swallowed.

He came back from his trance and noticed I was still there(pissing my pants thanks to him) "How's that for an Indian proverb for you?" he chuckled and swung his axe again.

I wasn't laughing. I resumed to walking away, away from this complete lunatic, "Next time be more wary of the strangers you meet in this wood, miss," I heard him say, I was still walking, "You wouldn't want to a be wolf's dinner…"

"I'm more afraid of people than wolves!!!!"

I ran like crazy.

***

The review button is like a baby, tickle it's tummy! (it'll love you for it!)


	8. Into The Woods

XD this took long to post! not because i didn't have the chapter, it's because i like to have at least three chapters already done before hand, and the last two to espeacially long to finish cuz, well, you'll see. Anyway, miss Wolf? not for long! enjoy ^.~

* * *

That night I had a nightmare about an axe trying to chop me to little bits of pieces. And wolves, there were a lot of wolves.

So about the fifth time I woke up, I managed to slip into a somewhat peaceful and dreamless sleep. Thankfully it was Saturday, so being able to sleep in was a blissful given, unfortunately though, my mom didn't get the memo…

"Red…_Red…!!!_"

I grunted. _not now mom…_she poked me. _noooo…._

"Red! You have to get up!"

I buried my face in my pillow. "Red! I ran out of those cute miniature bears and I need you to get some more!" I whined "Do it or you won't get breakfast!" shrugged. "Scarlet Ryding Hood you get up this minute!!!"

Okay time to get up, whenever mom says my full name she means business.

***

"Argh!! It's way to early!!!" I cried as I made my way out of the town.

It was cold, I was tired, and usually I don't get up until 10:00 on the weekends, today I forcibly introduced to 6:30.

It was a slow walk from the house to town, and now it was vice versa, I sniffled, man why was it so cold today? I wrapped myself inside my hoodie. It was really cold.

"man o man, of all the days mom runs out of supplies….Jesus Christ, does she want me to catch something? Erg… "

I look down at the basket full of bears I'm carrying,

_evil little devils, probably laughing at me, goin 'yay Red's gonna get pneumonia at our expense, yeppie!'_

I started to mutter a lot of unladylike swears until I groaned in frustration, forgot about something…

"The flowers…!" more sailors-mouth muttering.

Mom had asked me to get some lavender flowers along with the bears, _stupid stupid stupid!!_

I looked around me, maybe I could get some wild ones,

"C'mon…there's gotta be…Found em!"

…on top of a rocky and unstable hill. "er…" I grimaced, "maybe I can go back into town…?" _But I'm already half way home!_ "true…" lazy. "Okay then, climbing it is!"

Thus, after a democratic vote with myself favoring laziness, I started climbing, which in retrospect is a lot more work then walking back to town. Oh well, already half way up…

"I seriously have to rethink my prospect on life…"

I was very careful climbing the rest of the way up, there weren't a lot of places to hold on to, and my footing wasn't exactly graceful, not like I can call upon deer and birds to get the darn flowers…

_And as far as animals go I'd probably end up with slugs and lizards…_

"Finally!!" I made it to the top. "Now the easy part…"

I walked up to the flowers, steady at first because I was pretty high, but then I leaped at them, it almost cost me my leg. The minute I leaped I must've triggered the bear trap that was hidden in some leaves, it snapped and barely nipped at my heels.

"Ah!"

I jolted backwards losing my footing, I ended up falling backwards, my body free falling down the hill.

I screamed.

That was it, I was gonna die, I braced myself for the painful impact ahead, I shut my eyes tightly and said a silent prayer. Suddenly there was a loud thud and my spine arched inwards in pain, I groaned and rolled to my side.

_I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm…_

_Alive_?

I turned my head, my eyes widened. "_You_?!"

It was the wolf from the other day! I sat up immediately, I must've ended up falling on top of him because he was pinned to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked afraid my body weight might've crushed him.

He got up on all fours again, and walked up to me, we were practically nose to nose.

I smiled, "Am I glad to see you wolfy…" he nuzzled my chest

"thanks for breaking my fall," I scratched his ears, it seemed to me that he was making some sort of happy dog noise, I made me laugh.

"Y'know your actually really nice, and cute too," I giggled as he licked my face, he acted more like a dog than a raging wolf.

He stopped licking me for a minute and directed his attention else where, he bent down to the left and pushed something out of the rubble with his nose.

"Hey, you found some flowers!" I said, helping him out. They were lavenders to, and in perfectly good shape.

I hugged his neck, "Oh, thanks, wolfy, you're a life savor!" he nuzzled me again, making more happy dog noises,

I laughed, "literally…!" he barked(I think) happily, I stroked his back tenderly, "Thanks again for helping me, _and_ saving my life…" I picked up the flowers and got up. "I have to go home now, so…I guess this goodbye…"

His ears dropped, he looked sad, and it made me feel all mushy inside, I half smiled, "Guess I'll see you around…"

He sprinted off in the other direction, I sorta felt bad about it, still I went off myself, mom was waiting.

***

"Mom I'm home…"

"Oh good, I've been waiting forever…"

I placed the basket down on the table, "Why did I have to get up so early for these anyway…"

She started taking out each bear and smiled, "There for your Grandma, she called yesterday and said she wasn't feeling well…"

"Grandma's sick?!" she never got sick! This was Grandma we were talking about! And…well…wasn't Grandma old? Isn't it bad when old people got sick?!

Mom sensed my panic, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright…" she gentility stroked one of the lavenders I got, "To tell you the truth I was worried to, when she told me, I can't even remember a time when I was growing up when she ever got sick, she always said 'I'm much to busy to bother with petty sicknesses, girl, so don't you worry about me!'" she chuckled softly, I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like grandma when she remembered things, "but, she told me that she'd be alright, and I believe her."

"But…"

"Red, you know I may not believe in fairies and Lilliputians, but I do believe in your Grandma," she smiled at me and stroked me hair, "And if she says she'll be alright, she will be, don't worry okay?"

I nodded, "yeah."

"Alright then!" she rubbed her hands together, "Wanna help me with this one?"

"Yeah!"

***

"Alright mom, I'm out!" I said as I waved goodbye to her.

"Remember, stay with your Grandma tonight, it'll be to late to get back home!" she said at the front door (her phobia wouldn't even let her go out as far as the front yard) "And don't talk to strangers!"

"Ma, I'm not four!"

"And stay on the path! Don't get distracted!"

The only thing left was for her to ask if I was wearing my "anti-wolf attack underwear"…

"Red! Are you wearing---"

"Those aren't even real Ma!"

"Bye!"

I laughed in spite of myself. Sure, Grandma's house was far, but I've made the trip once or twice, and besides, what could happen?

Not like a big bad wolf was gonna get me…

***

I was walking for over an hour,

_Damn, maybe I should've rode my scooter…?_

Sure, Red, why don't you go back and get it? I sighed, I could be my worst critic sometimes…anyway, I had enough of an imagination to keep me occupied. I looked up at the trees, the afternoon sun's rays where seeming through their branches, I smiled as I heard some birds chirping away, along with other woodland noises.

Now this was a place where someone could just relax and let the mind wander, unlike other woods you'd hear about, the ones that are way to silent and have haunted written all over it, this place was as serene as it could get. I sighed in contentment as my face soaked up the rays from above. Before I knew it was a spinning in circles as if I was five again, I couldn't help it, I loved this place.

I started jumping as a twirled, I bet I looked like a crack addict, but I didn't care, no one else was around to see me, especially when I fell down on my ass out of dizziness. I laughed at my stupid girlie moment and got back up, _that's what you get for playing fairy princess, Red. _I looked up once more at the hampered sky above me and smiled again.

I looked down and saw a man in a motorcycle only feet in front of me.

He grinned,

"Hey, Red"

_***_

_cliff hanger! And the Review button's holding the rest hostage!! The fiend! It's demands are as follows: Click it, Write a message, and SEND!_

_Please, the other chapters are scared! SAVE THEM! REVIEW!_


	9. Talking With Strangers

This chapter is super long! it had to be, it's Wolf's and Red's first actual conversation! a pretty big deal! also. i'm tired of beating behind the bushes, so let's get to the main point already! the plot must go on! i think i'm posting weekly, anywho, Enjoy! ^.~

* * *

I caught my breath.

There was a very handsome(I mean the kind of sexy that you have wet dreams about) guy on a Harley Davison with a grin on his face right in front of me. You know I've always heard about girls that dream about prince charming on a white horse with a crystal smile, and I've never understood it, but this, this was enough to make me faint.

Pushing aside the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, (in a very, _very_ bad ass biker sort of way) he called me _Red_ and I didn't know him. And unless he was some sort of stalker that liked to name people(which would've been sexy in to degree, only pretty girls get stalked) there was only one other possibility, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

I used 'Red' as a stage in at the club, which means there was a slight possibility that he knows me from there. But that would've been impossible! I mean, how would've he recognized me? And, and the city's a long way from here, and most people are already drunk by the time I get there anyway! How could he have known anything about me at all?

My mind started to spin, I felt sick.

I finally snapped back into reality, he was smirking, as if he knew I was confused, and he was eying me like a hunter watches his prey.

I swallowed, well, I wasn't some helpless bunny or something, I was thinking to hard, this was just some coincidence, and if this guy was some sex offender that thought he could intimidate me or something, he had another thing coming.

I put on a serious face.

"Hi…" I said flatly.

000

_Red._

_Damnit she's pretty, and call me a stalker, but I could've been watching her all afternoon and feel just fine about it._

_She sure was something else, especially when she started spinning around like some sort of dazed princess, I bet most people would've thought she was on something, me, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. She didn't even notice me, she was off in some other world of hers, a world I wouldn't have minded being part of. Pretty little thing, I bet she didn't even think anyone was watching her, she even laughed after she fell down, every little movement she did made me crave for her a little more, and that was something I enjoyed very much._

_When se finally saw me I couldn't help but want to play with her a little_

"_Hey, Red" I had said, liking the way her name felt on my tongue._

_Of course she was surprised, confused, but not exactly scared, I liked that, it looked like she had a hundred and one things going through her head. I smirked, my elbow rested on my bike's handle so I leaned my head on my fist, waiting for whatever she'd do next._

_She noticed, I saw her eyebrows knit a little, as if she was annoyed at my casual attitude._

"_Hi…"_

_I raised my eyebrows, surprised that she actually responded, she sure had a lot of guts, didn't her mother ever teach her not to talk to strangers? Still, I continued to smirk, I was gonna like this…_

"_So, what's a pretty little girl like you doing here all alone and all by herself…?"_

_000_

_Those two things mean the same thing, idiot,_ I thought, annoyed by his bad grammar, but more annoyed about something else, "I'm not a little girl…" I said sternly.

He grinned wider, "But you _are_ pretty, right?"

I blushed, damnit, why did I have to blush?! I looked away.

000

_(Well, would you look at that…)_

_I couldn't help but muse about how cute she looked when she blushed, and she looked a bit angry, probably more at herself for blushing than at me for making her blush. She was most likely thinking of a clever comeback, and failing too. (Poor little Red, getting herself worked up over me…) hmm, I liked how that sounded, like that was how it was supposed to be, it felt right, like something I could get used to in fact. This becoming a regular thing, us talking, me making her blush, Red getting all mad, I wouldn't mind that at all. Especially if I could find ways to make her blush some more._

_I unknowingly let out a soft low moan._

_(wouldn't mind one bit…)_

_000_

"not one bit…"

I looked up at him again, having no idea whether or not he had been talking to me while I was trying to think about a clever comeback.

He looked caught of guard himself, like I woke him up from a daydream.

_000_

_(Shit…did I just say that out loud? Damnit…)_

000

Okay…awkward…I shuffled my feet not liking the uncomfortable void of silence, _alright, Red, maybe it's about time you high tailed it outa h--_

"Y'know, I'm waiting for an answer…"

Startled I looked up at him again, not getting what he meant as he ruined my train of thought for the second time.

"I don't…"

He was grinning again, "Whatca doin all the way out here by yourself, eh, princess?"

_Princess?!_ "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" I huffed as I turned my head away from him.

000

_(Sassy little flame, huh?)_

"_A little too late for that, isn't it, Red?"_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

_I smirk "That's your name, ain't it?"_

"_My NAME is Scarlet Ryding Hood" don't care_

"_It's __**Red**__." I said more sternly than I would've liked._

_She glared at me, but I wasn't about to change my mind, Red was the name I knew her as, and Red was the only name I wanted, nothing else would do._

_000_

Jerk!

Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, _JERK_! I couldn't believe him, just who did he think he was, huh?! How dare he, he didn't even know me! Sure, any other girl would've been terrified, but me, I mean the nerve of him, I wanted to tell him off so bad!

He reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette.

"You mind?"

"I don't like smoking" It was the truth, but I said it as defiantly as I could.

000

_The cigarette went back into my pocket, I felt like an obedient little puppy dog._

000

He actually put back his cigarette…that was…weird…I mean, I perceived him as being someone that would just shrug and smoke anyway.

"What's your name?" I asked completely out of the blue. Surprised myself actually.

He grinned, "Where're you going?"

I huffed, man this guy was annoying, "I'm not answering any of your questions until I know who you are!"

He smirked and leaned farther back on his Harley, arms crossed, "It'll take a lot more than my name for you to know who I am…"

I frowned, for some reason those words hurt a little. "Fine…" I said, a lump in my throat somehow appearing, "I'll just be on my way then…"

I walked past him.

000

_NO!_

_That's not what I wanted, I didn't want Red to go, hell no, of course I didn't, shit, maybe I said something wrong, damnit I'm such a fucking idiot! Stupid fucking retard!_

"_It's Wolf."_

_She stopped and tuned to me again, tilted her head a bit, "Really?"_

_A great sense of relief passed all over my body, she was gonna stay, thank sweet Jesus Christ, Red was gonna stay with me! (Stay with me? Where the hell did that come from) I ignored my retarded inner thought and focused all my attention on Red, grinning._

"_Yeah"_

_000_

"Um…okay…Well then, Mr.--"

"Call me Mister, and I'll call you cupcake…"

I was instantly irritated again, did he have to be so…so…_impossible_?! "You know, it's really annoying when you do that!"

"What? You don't like pet names?" his persistent smirk never left.

"They're stupid, and I'm not anyone's pet…"

"Your right, 'Red''s the only name you need…" his eyes had a tiny little glint in them, "It suits that cute little blush of yours…"

I glared at him before looking away, trying to suppress the impending blush to no avail…

"Ah, there it is…" he cooed.

I let out an infuriated sigh, trying to make it look like my anger was the only reason I was red, he wasn't buying it. He smirked.

"_Jerk_."

My grumble only made him chuckle, which was actually nice, I mean, I don't know, it just looked like he didn't do much of that, even if it only was a low chuckle, it was good to hear. In fact I even smiled.

"Guilty as charged…" he said finally. "Nice smile by the way."

"Nice chuckle."

"How bout one from you?"

I actually let out a giggle, oh my god, I actually giggled! _the hell is wrong with me?!_ the thought in question was thoroughly ignored. By god I was losing my mind.

But then, who could blame me, the guy was the illustration of hot!

"So, Red," he ignored my disapproving glare, "aside from not talking to strangers, what else are you supposed to do, out all by yourself as you are…?"

"Stay on the path," I shrugged, feeling proud that at least that one was done to perfection.

"Well, would you look at that, another broken rule…"

Startled about what he just said, I immediately looked around me, and I wanted to hang myself, the path was at least twenty feet away! Seriously?! Just how long was I playing fairy-princess-on-crack anyway?! I mentally slapped myself on my forehead, stupid, stupid, stupid! Not only did I prove I had the attention span of a four year old, I completely embarrassed myself in front of a hot guy I didn't know! _who in retrospect, could be a sex offender, or worse…_I was to mortified to pay attention to my rational side of thinking.

I heard him chuckle again, this time though I just looked down at my feet to try and hide my coming redness.

"_Hmmph_, I guess you're the type of person who can't look at people in the eye for long, huh?" his teasing tone only made me redder.

"Yes I can!" I half shouted, determined to wipe that annoying smirk off his smug little face.

He only smirked more before we engaged in a staring contest, it was the first time I actually could get a look at his face.

As previously stated, he was amazingly attractive, even his smirk seemed to complement his features, but it was his eyes that really got to me.

I'd never seen anything like them, they were the most fascinating shade of turquoise I've ever seen, it was as if they shone, like they hid a thousand and one secrets, I felt my face soften and my body relax as I plunged deeper in the ocean of his eyes. It was like trying to look through a covered window, like behind those two crystal coated eyes there was something unprotected and…frail. I felt like there were things about him that even he didn't like to admit, feelings, like sadness, loss, and something else. There was something else, I knew it, and the thing was, I didn't think even he knew what it was. I felt like I was looking into his soul, and it looked sad, like it's been very alone for a very long time, and I just felt so bad for him, like I didn't want him to feel so lonely anymore, I wanted him to tell me all the things that hurt him, because I felt like he was hurting, very deep down, and I didn't want that, not one bit! His eyes were so sad and lonely, even if at first they looked just as mischievous and annoying as his smirk, but even that started to fade into something else.

His expressing softened up to, his smirk disappeared, his eyes started to twitch, like he was scared, like he knew I was seeing into something he didn't intend for me to see. But I didn't want him to pull away! I knew that he'd just break eye contact if he wanted to, so before he could I moved my face closer to his, he froze. I could feel his breath brush against my lips, but all I focused on was his eyes. I wanted to know what he was so afraid of, I wanted to see what was at the center of everything, what big secret his eyes held.

They were shining now, they looked even more beautiful, but they still held the same lingering loneliness, his eyes seemed to betray any effort he had at fighting back, for a minute I wondered what he thought of my eyes, he probably saw an annoying little kid that dreamed about being famous, a dream shared with only 80% of the rest of the world, I half smiled, nothing like his, his were amazing, and beautiful and mysterious, they made me feel...nice.

"so pretty…" I muttered, probably close to a whisper.

He half attempted a smirk, "the face?" his voice was low and soft but with still a hint of teasing.

I blush "your eyes…"

"yeah, you think so?" this time he inched his face closer to mine, my breath unsteadied, "you've got pretty eyes to…"

"r-really…?"

He tilted his head, our lips nearly touching, "yeah…"

"t-thank…you…"my heart beat skipped.

He lifted his hand and gently fingered a loose strand of my hair, I felt myself become warm and dazed. "pretty hair, to…" he murmured, his eyes trailing down to my moistened lips, and I felt my heart rate soar.

Goose pumps spread across my arms as his gentle fingers trailed down my jaw, he lifted my chin with his forefinger and tenderly stroked my lips with his thumb. "in fact…" his warm soothing breath brushed my mouth, "I'd say you have very pretty everything…"

000

_She was so close to me, and she was so frail and so innocent and so naïve and so mine, and I wanted her, I wanted her so bad, I loved the beautiful little whimper she made when I told her she was pretty. Even though it was an understatement, she was beautiful, she was gorgeous, and she was wanting and I wanted to give. The way she looked at me before, it was amazing, no one else had ever looked at me that way. Not ever. But she did, and I don't know what the hell she saw in there that made her look at me that way but I'm glad she found it. I'm so fucking glad she saw it that it hurts._

_And it hurts so fucking bad right now, but it's the most beautiful hurt in the whole goddamn world, because as far as I was concerned the only thing hiding behind these two eyes were a withed non existing heart and broken non existing soul. Because that's all that I was right, I never had much use for a heart and my soul's just sitting there collecting dust, unless she likes sad little puppy dog things._

_My mouth twitches at the sides, not a smirk but not a smile either. Her eyelids soften and she's as red as she feels right now, and it's so damn beautiful. My tongue barely slips out of my mouth, just wanting to taste her gently parted lips, wanting to prove just how mine she really was. Because that's all that seemed to matter to me, her being mine. Red being mine, and only mine._

_000_

I was suffocating, I was confused and I had no idea what was going on and I didn't care anyway! This was the most amazing and frightening thing that ever happened to me. I didn't care, I didn't care about who he was, or who I was, or who the hell Justin Bieber was! I wasn't even thinking, my heart was thumping so loudly that I couldn't focus on reality, and I could hardly breathe, and my heart ached, and ached so bad right now it might've been bleeding. I thought I'd die by the time anything happened, and I didn't even now what would happen!

It was just all so…messed up, I felt like crying but I wasn't scared or sad and my heart just wouldn't stop hurting. I just didn't know what to do.

And suddenly, I just didn't care, it was like all the thoughts in my head just slipped away, and everything around was blurred and unimportant, and, and I didn't care what would happen as long as…I mean…he was so nice to me…and…I wouldn't mind if…if he…I don't know…I just…wouldn't mind…is all…

And all the thoughts in my head just stopped, and I barely closed my eyes, I inched just a little bit closer, just a little bit, we were so close and…

_I just…I just want…_

My eyelids were almost completely closed, and I felt just like the girls in all the romance novels I've read, and all those girls wanted one thing…and that's what I wanted…I think…something from the books…almost like a…fairytale…

_OH MY GOD!!! GRANDMA!!!!_

I gasped.

000

_What?_

_I'm pretty sure I felt just like a bird does when it gets shot and then comes crashing down to it's death after it's just experienced it's perfect high. That, or maybe like when a puppy is offered stake and it gets all happy but then it gets shit thrown at his face instead. Maybe both. Maybe even a hybrid of both._

_Back in reality, Red had pulled away from me, Red had pulled away from me just when I couldn't stand it anymore, just when…just when I was gonna…shit I can't even remember what I wanted to do!!! I mean, fuck! Damnit, Red, why did you…why did she have to…__**WHY**__?!_

_She wasn't even paying attention to me anymore._

_She looked up at the sky. "Oh my god, it's __**late**__!"_

_With not so much as a glance she turned around and headed back toward the road._

_Shit. I mean, shit, Wolf, goddamnit, don't just stand there! Do something! Move you freaking idiot! She's gonna fucking go!_

_I snapped out of my retarded daze, "Wait!" great Wolf, now all your fucking problems are solved…__**retard**__…_

_She didn't even look back, "I'm sorry I gotta go!"_

_No! NO! "WAIT!" I somewhere beyond 'desperate' but I didn't know the word._

_She stopped. Thank god, now if only I could make her stay there…forever (what the fuc--) I shut myself up. Shit, what was I even gonna say to her? What the hell could possibly come out of my mouth that would make her stay?! SHIT!_

_She turned around and stared at me, it looked like she was contemplating something, she opened her mouth but then hesitated, for a minute I thought she'd just leave._

"_I…I'm going to my grandmother's house!" she said all in one breath, "And--um--I'm really late so I really gotta go!"_

_What? Ugh, never mind, at least it's something to work with damnit, "Y-yeah?" c'mon Wolf think of something! "Bet I could make it there before you…"_

_She smiled. Shit she has such a nice smile--STAY FOCUSED! "You know I really doubt that…" she started, it looked like she'd stay after all and that we were gonna start talking again, then my shitty luck kicked in, "But…anyway…" she looked frantically at the road, "I just really gotta go!"_

_Oh, DAMNIT! I've never felt so fucking useless in my life! There had to be someway to get her into staying!_

"_So--um-" she was practically hysterical, "Nice talking to you and whatever" no not whatever! "I just really gotta go!"_

_She ran down the road._

"_W-" I swear if I told her to wait one more time I'd kill myself._

_Shit! Just…shit!_

_I slumped back into my Harley, I felt like I wanted to kill something._

_I mean, she had been so fucking close to me just now! So fucking close! And then…and then she just leaves?! I mean, shit, how fucked up was that?! _

_I sat there thinking about my Red (My Red?) I growled, of course she was __**My**__ Red! She was my Red and no one else's, just because she was! I didn't need a fucking reason! She was mine because she was mine. __**Period.**_

_I reved up my Harley._

_And I was gonna prove it._

_000_

_for the hundredth time already!!!! I WOULD REALLY LOVE REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!! if someone likes a story they oughta review cuz...*sniff*...it's nice....and i feel lonely with no feedback! please with a kitty kat face on top? ^W^_


	10. The Better To

Yayzels! Okay so i _am_ posting weekly, thank you all for such amazing and nice reviews!!! ^w^ bare with me, this is where things heat up and i want things to be perfect!

* * *

"Stupid…_stupid_…_**stupid**_!" I was muttering to myself, "I mean, really, Red, how much more of an idiot could you possibly get?!"

After I had sprinted off in the realization that I had neglected my dying old grandmother, my common sense had gradually kicked in. I mean it, my rational person finally came back and kicked my stupid brain in the face for being so…stupid. _huh, maybe it's not all back yet…_brains don't even have faces.

"_Ugh_! Idiot!"

Having finally enough alone time to think about the previous situation in a completely level headed manner I realized: WAS I ON CRACK OR SOMETHING?! I mean, I could've dodged a bullet just now! I bullet I didn't even have to face in the first place, may I add, if I had only listened to my mother regarding the oh-so-familiar rule of _DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS_! What was I thinking?! I could've been dead by now or worse, the guy was most likely a trained rapist, or serial killer, or both! I mean, I could've been a victim of a charming yet malevolent seducer! Shit, why did I have to use such sexy adjectives just now?! I mean…well, he _was_ very suave…and…well, he did have that sort of dark aura around him…in a good way…hell, and he was just _so_…

_SEX OFFENDER!!! He's totally some master at tricking innocent girls and then killing them after he…he's had his way with them! Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!!!_

Hell, he could even be following me…

I quickened my pace. If I didn't get to Grandma's quick I was gonna have a heart attack…

000

"…_guess this is the place…"_

_I had to be the biggest idiot in the planet, for one, I wasn't sure if I had passed Red using a shortcut, and another thing, what the hell did I plan on doing anyway?_

_(shit…hadn't thought that far…)_

_I could just waltz in…but on what excuse? What was I gonna say 'Hey, I'm that creep you met just a little while ago, just thought I'd drop by…' well, I could say 'intriguing stranger' instead, 'creep' is such a strong word…_

_I groaned. (Geez, when was the last time I actually had to use my head to win over a girl…?) more like I was losing my head over a girl…_

_Well, I wasn't about to wait outside, so without much thought (seem to be doing a lot without mush thought) I briskly knocked on the door and hoped for the best._

_And it was open. I barely touched the door and it opened up a bit, guess it was unlocked. Now, a normal person wouldn't have just barged in like I did, but c'mon, a cabin left unlocked in the deep woods, that screamed bloody murder. _

"_Hello?" I entered, no blood and no one home. _

_I guess now would have been a good time to just back track into the woods again and rethink this like someone practical would, but I never said I was practical, or normal for that matter. Besides, a little exploring never hurt anyone, right?_

_000_

Made it!

I sighed, Grandma's house meant safety, and safety was bliss. I noticed the door was a bit ajar,

"_Ugh,_ Grandma never locks the door…" I said as I pranced in, never mind safety issues at the moment, "Grandma, it's me! I---"

My mouth hung open.

What the hell was that motorcycle guy doing in my grandma's house?!

000

_Shit. This didn't look good at all._

"_Just who the hell are you?!" she shouted._

_I winced, how the hell was I gonna get out of this one…? _

000

This guy had to be breaking a thousand laws here, he broke into my grandma's house, he probably planned on stealing something, and if I added me into the mix, he was looking at about fifty-to a lifetime sentence in jail. Right now I was attempting to glare him to death.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at a loss for words until it seemed he had at least come up with a half decent answer. He smirked and leaned over the column that separated my grandma's kitchen from her living room.

"I'm your grandma…"

000

_What? It was the only thing that popped up…_

000

Was he retarded? I folded my arms and looked at him like a mother would look at a child who had just told a very stupid and obvious lie. "_Really_…"

"Yep."

"You're my grandma, huh?"

"Yup."

I huffed.

000

_I shrugged. _

000

He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Well, _grandma…_" I said, annoyed and sarcastic, but I smirked, "what big _ears_ you have…"

000

_(Oh, low blowing me, are we?) I smirked. Alright, I'd play her game…_

_I walked up to her, "The better to hear your pretty little voice with…"_

_000_

My felt my face flush, I looked away. He cupped my chin and lifted it, our eyes met. I swallowed, I felt my heart race. His smirk was firmly placed on his face, I felt my thoughts leaving me again like they had before, a small strange shiver went down my spine. What the heck does this guy do to me?!

Something in my head snapped and his supernatural hold on me was broken.

I stepped away and clenched my basket firmly, "And what big hands you have, granny," I snapped, "ones you could keep to yourself…"

He frowned. I really didn't like to see him frown, before I knew it though, he placed both of his hands on my waist and pulled me toward him.

"Wha---"

"They're all the better to hold you with, Red…"

My head snaps up. I froze. We were so close. _Really_ close. The kind of close that makes your heart flutter until it almost feels like it's gonna fly away. I shook, but he only held me tighter, my breathe hitched, we were practically inhaling each others breath.

And his eyes. Dear god his eyes! They were really, really close, and just as fascinating as they were before, I could feel myself getting drawn into them, and I couldn't help it.

"An…" I stammered, still trying to struggle free from his mental hold on me, "and what…big eyes…you have…"

I took two small steps back but he followed me, our contact never breaking, in fact he was the one leading me now.

"All the better to look at your lovely face with… "

I bump up against something, I look behind me and find it's the wall, my eyes widen, he lifts my chin again, like he doesn't like it when I don't pay attention to him, and we're eye to eye.

I'm sweating. I just know I am, and my heart's running for the Olympic gold metal, I can't breathe right, and my chest feels tight around me, he's trapped me and I have no idea what to do about it.

Maybe I don't want to do anything about it.

_But that's stupid!_ I begin to think, and I know it is, but…

He caresses my cheek and lets out what can only be categorized as a low soft growl, one that reaches my very soul. It's not a purr, he doesn't look like someone who'd purr, and, I dunno, if I start to think about it I might end up forgetting my own name. And that's sort of scary, but not the kind of scary I'd expect to feel, it was different. His touch made my cheeks feel hot, and to be completely frank, I felt like I had a raging fever all over my body.

He smirked.

And I tried to be angry with him, I really tried, with all my might, to be very, very angry with him. And in the last act to muster up any irritation or annoyance or anger, pretty much anything negative I could throw at him, anything to wipe that hateful little smirk from his face, even though I had a crazy thought about actually getting to like it, I spoke.

"a…" or at least tried to, my voice was more weak and shaky than I would've liked but, but I just had to do something! He grinned, and I felt like I was just about to give up on whatever game we were playing, I saw his eyes drift to my lips, slightly parted no thanks to the sentence I failed to start, and I looked at his, I felt myself shake again, he leaned forward, and we were so close, so close now.

"what a big mouth you have…"

"the better to 'eat you' with…" he said, still grinning and hovering over my lips, "…_Red_…"

And he just won whatever it was that we were playing at.

000

"_what a big mouth you have…"_

_I grinned and leaned closer to her._

"_the better to 'eat you' with…"_

_I said, just barely resisting the urge to lick her lips, liking how my words had just came out, almost like her song. I shivered when I remembered, the way she had been all this time, provoking me, alluring me, the only difference being that I knew the reason why I did. She was much to innocent, she didn't know why she was trembling as I got closer to her, I silently promised I wouldn't do anything to her, anything Red let me do seemed to be enough, and her letting me be this close was more than enough._

"_eat me?" poor thing, she sounded so weak, but that didn't stop me from liking it._

"_mmm…"_

"_c-can I…ask…you something…then…?"_

_I pulled her waist closer, just because I wanted to , just because I liked having her so close to me. "yeah…" I probably had to pull away from her…but just a little longer wouldn't hurt, I liked her heat._

_I waited for her question, she looked like she was struggling, poor little Red, so confused, but I like it to much to want to let you go, just a little longer, please? I promise I won't hurt you…_

"_please don't eat me?"_

_I froze. _

_Shit. _

_She said it in no more than a feeble whimper but that didn't seem to matter, what mattered is that she said it any way and it was so…Shit. God. Damn. Fucking._

_It was so god damn fucking good to hear._

_It was like I was back at the club, only I shook more powerfully, I pulled her more toward me, her sweet little gasp the only thing keeping me from devouring her, but even that seemed to feed the fire. The craving I had for her, the need that I couldn't just ignore, the want, I had her right now, I had her, and promise be damned, I needed to have her!_

"_Ah, Red, why'd you have to go and say that…"_

_I finally leaned forward to her with all the intention of making her mine._

_000_

_Wolf you dog!!!_

_Anyway, Review Review Reviews! feed my story's belly!_


	11. Moon Rising

XD i'm a tease aren't i? everyone'll most likely skip this authors note just to jump to the story huh? tee-hee!

* * *

I'm not sure if it's possible to get used to feeling something one minute and another thing the next. Especially if the two feelings are polar opposite from each other.

The guy who had previously joked about being my 'granny' had suddenly pulled me behind him and growled before the door to my grandmothers house burst opened, three guys barged in holding knives and minnie axes, and by the time my brain processed what was going on, I was already freaking out.

These guys looked like they were ready to kill people. What. The. _Hell_.

The first guy charges at us, but "Wolf", before I could even blink, punches him in the gut and already has the guy on the ground. Then he elbows the second guy, who was right next to the first, in the neck, and he's down.

_Wait, where's the third---_

He's right behind me. There's a knife at my neck, ready to slice it open, and there's only one thing I can do.

I scream.

000

_I'm to fast for him, something his wide eyed expression agrees on, he put his hands on my Red, something he's about to pay for. And he knows it._

_000_

He's fast. I mean super fast. Really, _really_ fast.

So fast, that I almost couldn't believe that my life had just been saved. I mean, I didn't even see him grab the guy's hand. It was like had a death grip on him. The pressure of the knife left my throat.

I jolted away from my attacker, ____

thankgodthankgod,thank you!

000

_I wrapped a hand around his neck and yanked the knife away from him, he was turning purple, I'm way to strong for him to._

"_Worst mistake of your life you little bastard…"_

_I held the knife up._

"_Don't!"_

000

I didn't want him to kill the guy!

Luckily(or by the divine intervention of God)he just stabbed the guy's right shoulder and flung him to the ground. The guy scrambled up and he and his posse ran out the door.

I sighed in relief.

"Did he hurt you?"

I almost completely forgot about "Wolf"(if that was even he's real name) I turned to him and started to say something. He on the other hand placed his hand behind my neck and looked at me with concern, which in turn made me forget whatever it was I was about to say.

_What was it i wanted to say? What even happened? Oh,yeah, my throat was almost cut open._

"uh…no…he didn't…I'm fine…" I said after a while.

He relaxed but didn't break contact. Was he really that worried about me? He did save my life after all…oh! He totally just saved me and I didn't even thank him! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Thank-you for saving me," I smiled up at him.

At first he looked surprised, but then he's signature smirk crept back to his face, "Anytime."

I blushed and looked down. My stomach made a strange flip motion, wow, he was so--WAIT RELITY CHECK!

"I'm going to call the police…" I walked passed him and headed toward the kitchen countertop, I picked up my grandma's lime phone. There wasn't any line.

"Urgh! She forgot to pay the phone bill to!!" I slammed the phone back into it's holder, I mean seriously, granny could be so forgetful! Couldn't she at least think that her poor grandchild could've been assaulted and needed to call the police?!

I'd have been bashing my head on the countertop if it wasn't for a particular guest.

"You know…" I heard him say as I mentally listed all my grandmothers faults, "seeing that I just saved your life, shouldn't I get a prize?"

My brain froze.

"W-what?" and now I was stuttering. At least my heart wasn't going on another sprint.

"You know, a reward," he apparently used his super human speed again, for he was right in front of me before I knew it, he placed both of his hands on the countertop at either side of me, I was trapped again, "Isn't that how it goes in the story books? When a knight rescues a beautiful princess?" and there goes my heart.

"I…well…I…um…" I was no princess and he _definitely_ didn't qualify as a knight…maybe a dark prince of motorcycles--what am I thinking?!

"w-what kind of…" I gulped "_prize_…did you have in mind?"

He's eyes roamed me for a second, I swear to god I was probably red as a strawberry. He smirked and leaned closer, his lips hovering above my ear,

"I could think of a few things…"

Okay, I was having a heart attack, no, correction, I just died from a heart attack.

It was by divine intervention(or luck)that somehow my hand found it's way to my pocket and had pulled out what seemed to be the salvation of my virginity.

"What about this?"

It was a handkerchief. Yes! You heard right, I carry a handkerchief around, only because it's the only real ladylike thing that doesn't seem stupid to me! And how unladylike would it be for me to just let some random dude do indecencies to me! I mean c'mon!

"What---"

"Doesn't the princess give her knight a handkerchief as a token of her appreciation?" I sounded cool and collected, even though me knees felt like spaghetti, "That's how it goes in the books…_right_?"

He half smirks but looks disappointed. _What the hell?!_ he takes the cloth and fingers it, and I'm really glad he's paying so much attention to it because I'm sure he would've said something about my red face.

He places it close to his face and sniffs it. Which isn't as nearly as curious as what he does next. And by curious I mean I was going into cardiac arrest.

He leaned really close to me again, his lips brush against my neck, I stiffen and I feel him take in my scent. My breath hitches, he pulls away.

"Why did…" any more words fail to register…

He shrugged, "Just wanted to know if it smelled like you…"

Oh. WHAT?!

"Anyway…" he said casually pulling out a chair from the table, I couldn't help but notice how he also pocketed my handkerchief, "You're not planning on going out there are you? I mean, those bastards might be hiding…"

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Real comforting…"

"It's the truth…"

"I was supposed to stay overnight with my grandma," I admitted, "but seeing that she's not here--wait, where is she?!"

OMFG! I forgot about grandma! _Again_! What's wrong with me?!

I was on the edge of freaking out, as if on cue though, "Wolf"(I just got attacked, I'm allowed to be paranoid!) pointed at something on the table.

It was a note. I picked it up and read:

_Gone out with some friends to the city!_

_If you're my daughter, sorry for lying sweetie, but I wouldn't be seen dead in that damned sewing circle, especially with that demented shoe-lady! I never tried setting __**you**__ up with weirdos when you were little so stop try to do so with me! I'm __**young**__! For Christ's sake!_

_If you're robbers, take what you will, by the time I get back I might've won the lottery!_

_~Cherry Monte Cap~!_

"Your granny's one strange lady…" I heard him say.

My forehead collided with the red oak table, "You have no idea…"

"Then why don't you clue me in?"

"Well…for starters, my granny…"

000

"No way, seriously?!"

"Yeah I know, right?!"

We ended up talking for what seemed to be hours, I mean, the minute I started, things just flowed, I was telling him about the stories that granny used to tell me, how paranoid my mom was, I even talked about school and a whole bunch of other things I never thought I'd ever tell anyone.

And he was listening to me. He looked _interested_, it was like he was actually taking in everything I was telling him. He never interrupted me, he was like the best listener in the world, I mean I felt like I could tell him anything, and I practically did. I told him all sorts of things, we even talked about nonsense, I told him what I thought about certain things, and he agreed with me. He even thought the things I said where funny exactly when I thought they were funny.

I was actually laughing with this guy, and he was chuckling, and I liked it. I mean, I can't explain it properly but I felt like I was glowing or something the more I talked to him. It was…great.

Yeah. That's the word for it.

It was really great.

I yawned after finishing another one of granny's famous 'escape the rape' stories.

"It's pretty late…" he said.

I looked out the window and shook my head, "Not really, I mean the moon's not even out yet…"

"You've had a pretty long day, you deserve a rest"

I smiled, "You're right, it's not everyday I get saved by a mysterious stranger…"

He smirked, "Well it's not everyday I get to save a gorgeous girl like yourself…"

I blushed for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "Um…you know…" I fiddled with my hands a bit, "I've been saying a lot of things about my life, but I still don't know anything about you…"

I looked up at him and saw his eyes drift slowly to the ground, "My life's not really all that important…"

My heart sank a little, "That can't be true…I mean…you're a pretty nice guy…"

I think he almost smiled but I couldn't be sure, he looked pretty solemn.

"Yeah, you think so?"

I nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

He stared at me a moment, "You're the first."

Something inside me wanted to reach out to him, I didn't though.

"Go on, get some rest," he said, a little glint in his eyes, "I'll hold the fort…"

I looked skeptically at him.

"What? You don't trust me?" he smirked.

"_Well_…"

He grinned, "Go"

I got up a bit reluctantly, "Don't steal anything…"

"There's only one thing that's worth stealing here, Red."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

He shrugged, "It's your name…"

I stood there until I finally smiled and walk away, "Good night."

He turned his head a little,

"Night."

000

_She's something else._

_Course, she had to be, I mean why else would I still be here and why else would she even talk to me. Red, she's different, she talked to me, she's told me things, and she looked comfortable with it._

_I mean, she had to have inherited some sort of crazy gene to even be in the same room with someone she didn't even know, who she found in her grandma's house with no real explanation, who almost killed someone without even flinching, and be completely okay with it._

_Of course, that bastard did have it coming to him, damned motherfucker, how dare he even touch her, I __**should've **__killed him, but Red didn't want me to. At least he might be dying somewhere in the woods right now. But I digress._

_We talked for hours, about nothing, about her, I let her speak and threw in a comment every once in a while, I watched her go on and on about her life, and I can't deny that I enjoyed it, I'd have stayed there watching her for hours. Forever maybe._

_But I can't._

_She's even more beautiful when she's sleeping, yeah, yeah, call me a stalker for watching her sleep, I don't care. She looks peaceful. I wonder about what she's dreaming about, she's smiling._

_She smiled a lot when we were talking._

_She laughed to, she explained things to me, told me stories that her grandma used to tell her, and I took in every single detail, I remember everything she said, every gesture she made, everything. We were talking like two good friends that knew each all their lives, and I liked it._

_It felt right to me, it made me feel…whole. And that's a pretty big deal for me. I mean, I've made circles around the world more times than I can count and I've never felt anything worthwhile, but with Red I…_

_I mean, she looked like she __**liked**__ talking to me, like she enjoyed my company, like she actually…I dunno, I just felt like there wasn't anything I'd like to do more than to be talking with her, I could hear here forever, I wanted to even. I also felt sort of satisfied with myself, because even though Red smiled when we talked, it didn't look like something she did often, and for me to be able to get that out of her is sort of a big deal. There are so many things I haven't done in a long while that Red provokes in me, I can't remember the last time I chuckled. No, wait, I do, it was when Red called me a jerk._

_See? Before Red it's like everything else doesn't matter. And it doesn't, I don't really care about my past, I barely think about it, Red wanted to know, somehow that seemed to make it crawl out of whatever ditch I buried it in. Red seems to make everything different. I still don't know what that means though._

_She's really beautiful when she sleeps, I guess she was more tired than she let on, seeing that it only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep._

_My hand twitches. I lift it up to her cheek, I stop myself, not wanting to disturb her, but I can't help it, she looks better than any princess I've heard of. I gently caress her cheek with the back of my hand, she gave a soft moan and cuddled into the sheets more. I closed my eyes as a shy shiver passed through my body._

_I trail my fingers over the skin of her right shoulder, she's soft, and warm, and like nothing I've ever had before. I let my hand drop._

_I'd like to stay with her forever, but I look out the window and grimace. Why did I have to wait for tonight to actually get to meet her? (because you heard her coming and thought you'd never get an other chance so you acted like a desperate psycho and just couldn't let her go…) right, that's why. I'm an idiot._

_But I just had to see her, actually talk to her, I didn't want to be in the sidelines anymore, it was killing me, it's not like a regret it, it's the complete opposite, it's just now…_

_I growled._

_I told Red I'd hold the fort, I needed to protect her, those bastards from before came because of me, one tried to hurt her because of me. I'd protect her._

_I walked out of the room._

_The moon was almost up._

_000_

urgles, this part was hell to write, but i finally sat myself down and said 'get it over with!' sorry if it came out half(or whole) bad, like i said: i totally suck at action scenes! i'm currently having the same problem again with a future chapter, sometimes i say to myself "Well if you hate it so much than why do you have it in your story?!" cuz that's just how i pictured it! i'm so worried that this chapter isn't as good because of the "fighting" i don't think i'm discriptive enough...now i'm having grey hairs...

Just tell me what you think! i'm a bundle of nerves right now!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Full Moon Sunrise

Woohoo! another chappie! i thought i wouldn't make it!!! but it was just another one those that i had to keep a "get it over with!" mentality, and before i knew it, i was done. You should've seen my face! i was like "oh."

OKay, there's a few things i'd like to share! (they're all good)

1) I made a little red riding hood comunity, it's called: "Lil' Red"

2) I think i need a better summery for the story...any ideas? I don't think mine captures what is "When Red Meets Wolf" maybe i need a new title to? XD

3) NO ONE COMMENTED ON GRANDMA'S NAME!!! (shame on you! *wags finger*) it took me like forever to put it togeather! Cherry Monte Cap! (cherry red, get it?)

this is getting long! on with the story! tee-hee! Enjoy! ^.~

13(i can't make my usual page break appear?! O.o)

My eyes lazily opened, still much to reluctant to stop dreaming. I shifted in my granny's old king size bed, feeling cold. It was still night outside, I could tell, the moon was up giving off some light through the window.

_Thirsty…_

Curse my late night drinking habits! I groaned and stood up,

"Just when it started to get warm again to…" I grumbled.

I put on my sneakers and lazily walked out of the room, it's really cold so I put on my hood. On my way out of the hallway I noticed the kitchen lights where still on. I smiled.

_I wonder if he's still holding the fort…?_

I walked into the kitchen expecting to see him there.

He wasn't.

"Hello?"

I couldn't find him anywhere, I looked all over the cottage, "_Hello_?"

Still nothing.

I clenched my chest tightly, not liking the feeling that was coming over me. I panicked.

"Wol----!!"

I was cut off.

By a horrible roar.

That came from outside.

I froze. _what the…_a bear? An angry bear. I had to stay inside, but what about…_him…?_ I needed to check if he was okay.

I opened the door. I felt the world under me fall.

I gasped.

Darker than night, almost a shadow blended in the background of the forest, the moon the only thing giving it away. Gravity's squeezing the life out of me, I doubt I could move even if I tried, but I had to move. I had to _run _because if I didn't...

It turned its head toward me and roared.

"Holy shi--!"

I ran back inside the house and slammed the door.

_What the hell was that?!_

I was currently behind the front door, hugging my knees for the lack of a teddy bear, scared out of my mind, the only reason I wasn't curled up into a ball and in a corner was because I was to afraid to move. Shit, what was that thing?! Okay, I know what it _looked_ like…but that's impossible! I mean, those things don't exist!

"they don't exist…!"I repeated to myself, burying my face in my knees.

Of course they didn't exist! It was just a trick of the light! It had to be a bear! I was just seeing things! That things ears, it's fangs, it's slouched figure that made it look almost human if it weren't for it's face-ugh! I ran the scene over and over in my head. It drove me crazy!

The form, it was unmistakable, I knew my eyes wouldn't play tricks on me, I'm a realist damnit! I don't believe in…

I rocked myself back and forth.

_This isn't happening! This isn't happening…_

No, no! I had to keep cool, I couldn't break down at a time like this, but it was there, I _knew_ it, I _**saw**_ it! But what did it mean? Nothing made sense, I didn't know what to believe, I was scared, where was Wolf? What if he…

My head shot up.

All this time worrying for myself and I didn't even think of him! He wasn't in the house, so he had to be outside! But what was he doing out--_that doesn't matter right now!_ what mattered was…

"Ugh! I don't even know what's going on!" my head hurt, I took deep breath.

I knew what I saw. I knew what that thing was. I swallowed once as I came to the realization.

Werewolf.

I saw a werewolf, it was in front of my granny's house, it roared at me, and it was outside.

_And so is Wolf…_

I don't usually think things through. Sometimes my emotions get the better of me, for better or worse, it all depended on the situation. This situation. I had no idea.

I got up, said a silent prayer, I turned and opened the door.

No one was there.

I ran.

I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going, or what I was doing, I'm not sure if I was scared, or maybe I went crazy, one thing I knew, I had no idea what I was doing.

My legs hurt, my chest wanted to collapse in itself, I still went on, what was it I wanted? Nothing came to mind. Absolutely nothing.

I finally stopped at a tree, trying hard to catch my breath, I was in god knows where in the woods, in the middle of the night, and for some reason I felt a lot better. Thinking on it now, I figure maybe all I needed was to release some energy…

I could've freaking paced the house a couple times!

I stopped panting, I finally turned around, my heart went on another sprint.

It was right in front of me.

I caught my breath.

_Oh. My. God._

The werewolf was just paces in front of me, it's dark fur shone with the small moonlight rays seeping through the trees leaves, it came toward me steadily with each step forward it took I took one step back. I never took my eyes of it, and it never took it's eyes off me.

The tree behind me stopped my backtracking, I was trapped. My back was pinned to the tree, I wish I could run, I couldn't though, I was to scared. It continued to come closer to me, closer and closer, a predator and I was it's prey. It was finally close enough, it towered over me, he leaned forward, we were face to face, it growled.

I close my eyes.

_Deargoddeargoddeargod!_

I feel it's hot breath on my face, it's really close to me, I carefully opened each of my eyes, if I was gonna die, I wouldn't die eyes closed and scared.

I mustered up all my courage and looked straight into it's eyes.

They were ocean blue.

And for the hundredth time that night I was speechless.

It hit me like a train, the realization not the werewolf, I remembered the white wolf and how it's eyes were exactly like the two I was staring at now. Exactly like…

I gasped.

"You?"

The werewolf, no, Wolf, the white wolf? Nothing made sense, I shook my head, this couldn't be happening! I heard a low growl and I looked up at him again. I looked in his eyes, trying to find an answer, they were the same, the same ones I stared into last time. The same ones that held a hundred and one secrets…

"It really is you isn't it?"

He averted his eyes from me, his eyes looked sad again, like they did before. Lonely. Scared. I lifted my hand and hovered it above his head. He flinched.

"Shhh…I'm not gonna hurt you…"

I gently rubbed his ear and smiled, his eyes, they looked at me, trying to tell me things, things he couldn't say right now and probably wouldn't if he turned back. He laid his head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around his huge neck and hugged him. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

I rubbed the back of his neck gently, how a mother would comfort a crying child. I hummed to him a lullaby my mom used to sing me. I closed my eyes.

Neither of us moved.

We stayed like that for a while, the rest of the world quite, leaving us in peace. I sort of liked it, I felt like even though we weren't saying anything, he was confining in me things about his life. Things he's never told anyone. It made me feel…I don't know. I've never felt it before, I felt a nice warmth in me, content, I felt, happy.

He broke our embrace and straightened himself at full height. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. I had a feeling he expected me to run. It just wasn't gonna happen.

"I'm not scared of you," I said, a smile on my face.

He continued to stare at me, his sapphire eyes almost glowing thanks to the moonlight; the rest of him a shadow. I almost felt like he was trying to figure out something about me.

I felt a blush coming on.

And there goes the blush.

I looked down, embarrassed. Hey, just because he conveys his feelings through hugs and stares doesn't mean I have to! I mean, those kinds of things should be told through conversation…

_You weren't complaining when roles were reversed…_

But that's his approach to things!

I shook my head, I was totally ruining the moment.

"Um…anyways…"

_even now he can still make blush. _

I smile at the thought, he was still him, however he was. Though it didn't matter at the moment.

I took his paw with both my hands and I looked up at him, he looked a bit confused, I smiled again.

"C'mon, let's go back…"

He pulls away a little but I don't let go.

"I'm not gonna let you stay out here all by yourself," I said, "it's cold, and I'm not having _no_ for an answer, so c'mon!"

I started to lead him, he was a bit reluctant at first but then he seemed to comply. He suddenly got on all fours, I was a bit confused by this at the start. He nudged his head.

"You want me to ride on your back?"

He nodded.

Now it was my turn to be hesitant, he motioned for me to get on his back again, a little impatiently.

_I don't now…._

I bit my lip. Slowly I gathered up the nerve to get near him, his keen eyes fallowing me. I swallowed, I slowly swung one leg over him and lifted myself up.

"I'm not to heavy?"

He shook his head and bent in a pouncing position.

"Okay…" I breathed, "here goes…"

He started off quicker than I would've liked. I clung to his dark fur with all my might. The midnight air nearly threw my hood back, my hands were clenched so tightly they hurt. The wind blow on my face as he ran through the trees. After a while I slowly opened each eye and I loosened my grip, hoping that I didn't hurt him. I lifted my head up ever so slightly, the shine of the full moon bleeding through the trees, watching us.

Wolf…I didn't know anything about him, and the little I had discovered now was mind blowing. Even as these thoughts crossed my mind, I wondered still if I'd ever really get to know him as much as I wanted to at the moment. Would I find out more about him? More than I even imagined? And what would that mean?

_Would he even let me in to begin with…?_

I tightened my grip slightly.

Wolf was a mystery to me, a mystery I still didn't know weather or not I could bear, or maybe the choice wasn't mine…

I sighed.

In any case all I had right now was the moment, it was no use to contemplate on a shadowy future. Especially if said future could turn out to be something I'd never expect. All I had was now. So we rode, over the river and through the woods, we rode to my grandmothers house.

I was only half surprised that we made it to my grandma's front door, the other half was relieved I made it in one piece.

I got off his back and opened the wooden door. "Okay, so I guess you can stay here in the kitchen and---"

I don't think I'll ever know where I was gonna take things from there.

The door to my grandmothers house burst open. It only took me a second to realize after I had turned around that things were going to only get worse. The same Indian that I met days ago stood at the doorway, a huge axe in hand. My heart forgot to beat for several minutes.

Wolf growled, the man raised his axe, Wolf charged at him.

"No!"

He didn't hear me, Wolf caught the axe with his teeth as it came down, but then the woodsman kicked him, pushing him away.

"Stop it!"

Wolf growled again, the woodsman charged at him.

"Don't!"

Wolf caught hold of both the guys arms in mid swing, his paws and huge amount of strength pushing down on the Indian, keeping him in place. His kicked at Wolf's shins repeatedly, he still didn't let go. The guy had a lot more strength than he let on though, or maybe Wolf was just getting tired, in any case his started pushing back at him. The axe came closer and closer to his face.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Stay back!" he snapped.

In the little time it took for him to speak to me, Wolf had him thrown to the ground. He roared and lifted his huge strong arm.

I caught hold of it before it was to late, "No, don't---"

The assailant had suddenly sprang upward, ramming Wolf with a super human strength. Wolf slammed into my grandma's table. He struggled to get up. The Indian lifted his axe over his head, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Stop!"

I stood in between them, the axe just barely hovering over my forehead.

If I hadn't been in dire peril, I'd have remarked on how quick the guy's reflexes were.

"What do you think you're doing?" he sounded like I was the crazy person with the axe.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him!"

"That _thing_ is a demon!"

"No he's not!"

I clenched my teeth, an axe was right above me and a werewolf was behind me, for some reason I felt a lot stronger than I ever remembered being.

"You don't even know him!" I shouted, "How could you say something like that when you don't even know who he is!"

"And I suppose you do, girl?"

I flinched. It was true, I didn't know a thing about Wolf, I had just met him today, if you can even call coming across him in a forest 'meeting'.

"No…no I don't…" I swallowed, "but that doesn't mean anything!"

"That demon has killed many people!" he pointed at the near unconscious Wolf, "It does not deserve to live after it's taken the lives of innocents!"

I froze.

_Killed…?_

No! That couldn't be possible! That was a lie! Wolf could never…

_How do I know what he's capable of…?_

Nothing made sense. Wolf was just someone that knew me as 'Red', he never answered any of my questions. I find him at my grandmothers house, three men almost kill me, he almost kills one, and suddenly I'm telling him my entire life's story?

I even got close to kissing him! Twice. And now I find out he's a werewolf, that he's killed people, and I'm protecting him from someone who's protecting me. What was wrong with me?

And why did he even say a word to me anyway?

Why me?

There's nothing about me that's special or extraordinary, why the hell is this happening to me? Why? Why did Wolf choose me? What could he have possibly seen in me?

"Do you understand now, girl?" he asked, staring me down coldly, "You'd have been dead by now if it weren't for me."

_Dead?_

I shook my head, "No…" Wolf wouldn't hurt me… "I don't…" he…

"Don't be blind! That demon surely would have killed you!"

"He wouldn't hurt me!" why wouldn't he? "He…he would never hurt me!"

"He's bewitched you!"

"No!" no, no, no! "You're lying!"

My heart clenched, my eyes were held tears, I shook my head, "There's no way…"

"You know not what you're saying," he scowled, "How can you defend that monster when you see for yourself what he is!"

"No! you're the one who doesn't understand!" I stared up at him, fire in my eyes, "I…I may not him…but…he hasn't done a thing to me! He even saved my life! I would be dead right now if it weren't for him!

"I don't know him, I don't know a thing about him, but I know that up until now he's been good to me, he's been kind to me! Something in me tells me that he's a good person! And I'll be damned…if…I'll be damned if I just stand around and let you kill him!"

The sun rose.

I turned.

Wolf was back to normal. Wolf was Wolf again. I ran to him.

13(frustrating!)

Whew! what a doozie! (next one's even better!) At first i wanted to do 4 three to five page chapter but then i talked to my bro and he started saying things(i didn't really pay attention) so now y'all got a long one!

I love my Reviewers...i promise to give all of them a cookie! (specify your favorite flavor ^~)

REVIEW REVIEW! make it feel like christmas! REVIEW!


	13. Someone To Me

i was supposed to make this one longer!!! erg. But my lil bros bday came up, and then i had to do some _major_ testing so i'm a bit behind. I was super busy!!! (!!!Sorrys!!!)

anywho, enjoy ^.~

(Check out my new boarder!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Sh…shit…"_

_My body felt like it was hit by a sack of potatoes. Hard potatoes._

_I was on the floor, I tried to get up but my body wouldn't give. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist._

"_Red…?"_

_She smiled._

_What was Red doing…why was I still in her grandmother's house…? I looked passed Red's face and got my answer._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I growled._

_Red tightened her grip on me, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. That damn bastard better not have hurt her…_

"_I thought I lost you along time ago…" I said it more to myself than to him._

_The bastard even had the nerve to look confused. He chases me half across a continent with his three stooges, I finally give him the slip and now he's back again?_

"_I…I have made a mistake…"_

_000_

I jumped up, "Mistake?! You almost break my grandmother's front door down, you swing your axe around like a deranged crazy person, and you almost kill someone!

000

"_And all you have to say is that you 'made a mistake'?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_

_Shit. The girl has some decent pipes…_

_000_

Who the hell does this guy think he is?!

"I…I apologize…I…"

"Apologize?!" I felt like strangling him, "Does it freaking look like I want your apology?! If I hadn't stopped you, you would've killed him!"

The guy seemed like he was finally collecting himself. "I realize…that I've made a great error. Please, forgive me, I don't know what else I can say---"

"How about an explanation for starters?" _and some money for the door hinges you probably broke…_

He cleared his throat, I crossed my arms expecting at least a half decent answer.

"As I have said, I have made a grave mistake," he began, "I'm afraid I have been tracking this…gentlemen…thinking he was someone else. I see know that I was wrong and I have caused you unnecessary…property damage, if nothing else. "

_Property damage?! I can name criminal offenses here! _"What about the three guys from before?"

"My nephews"

"So that's it?" I scoffed, "You're blaming all this on a case of mistaken identity?"

He shrugged. The guy had the freaking nerve to just shrug! "Most explanations in life end up being trivial, _Miss_," he bowed his head respectfully.

I was still pretty steamed. I mean really! I just went through hell all because some guy confused Wolf with someone else! How messed up was that?

_Still…_

That meant all those things he said about Wolf weren't true after all. I subconsciously smiled, liking how that fact sounded right now.

The Indians voice broke through my train of thought, "I do go feeling more at ease knowing I leave him in _your_ care, Miss."

I blushed, "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

He picked up his axe and walked out the door.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave?! What about my Granma's house?!"

He turned his head but continued to walk on, "I'm Indian, does it look like I have money?"

_What?! _"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's better than saying 'I won't pay for anything, thank-you'!"

I stood gawking until I couldn't see him anymore. Jesus Christ, he wouldn't even stay to help!

I looked around at the mess and sighed.

"You saved my life?"

000

_She turned around. There was a smile on her soft face._

"_You saved mine."_

"_That's different…"_

_Why the hell would she save my life? Didn't she see me? My eyes lowered, "I'm not worth saving…Red…"_

"_That's not true!"_

_I looked up at her again, she was frowning. "You're a good person," she shook her head, "I wasn't gonna let him kill you!"_

_Something in me stirred. It didn't know what it was, it was to deep inside me that I couldn't tell. Her eyes were glazed. She was giving me that look again, the look no one else ever gave me, it made me feel…something._

_I saw a blush form on her cheeks, "Don't…" she looked down shyly, "say that you're not worth saving…okay?"_

_I couldn't help but smirk. Why was it that Red looked so absolutely adorable when she blushed?_

_000_

"Hey…"

I was still red after the comment I just said, I go through a life changing event and he can still make me blush. I look up and find him with his usual smirk. I smile.

"We should start cleaning up," he motioned to my grandma's tumbled over table.

I nod. "Yea."

000

_I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(did i mention that i love you guys?) I promise that the next chapter will make all the wait worth it!!!!!!!!! PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_REVIEW MY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!! _


	14. Kiss

The moment of truth! You guys have no idea how much i stressed over this...my hair fell out (seriously...it's no joke...O.O)

It'd like to dedicate this chapter to a very loyal reader who asked me if such a scene would exist in this fic of mine(you know who you are!)well, amiga, read and find out!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Funny how granny always liked to say that her redwood table was enchanted by a magical forest goat that made it indestructible. Even though Wolf was practically thrown at it, it miraculously remained in tact.

_At least I won't have to buy granny a new one…_

_000_

_At least I won't have to buy the lady a new one…_

_000_

Me and Wolf put it back on its feet, I dusted it off also checking if it wasn't chipped.

"Hey, Red…"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him. There was something about his eyes that looked…sad.

"What makes you think I'm a good person?"

000

_I still didn't understand it. She didn't even know me, she saw how I was last night and still. Why the hell would she go and say something like…__**that**__?_

_She smiled. I got that same annoying feeling again._

"_I can feel it," she placed her hand on her chest, "in my heart."_

_000_

"Anyway…" I looked down, "looks like everything's cleaned up…"

It was strange. Why did I keep saying these things to him? It just sort of came out of my mouth, I wished that I could at least keep a straight face after I said them…

I played with my hands and frowned. There was this feeling…

"Red---"

"I'm a bit tired," I smiled a bit to nervously than I would've liked "I didn't get a lot of sleep…"

I laughed a little at my own joke. I think I only got three hours of sleep in total, maybe less, but I wasn't about to blame Wolf for it.

"You should get some sleep to," I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded slightly.

I wished I knew what he was thinking, or why I felt this strange…feeling, I wanted to know so many things right now. I wish I could make sense of it. I just didn't know.

My hand slipped away, "I'm going to bed."

As I passed him I could feel my heart sink. Maybe I'd never know.

000

_There it was again. Damnit. I couldn't fucking figure it out._

_I almost hated it. I couldn't make any sense of it, it pissed me off. I didn't want Red to go, damnit, why did I have to…_

_This…feeling, I've never felt this way before in my life, I don't know what the hell it is, I don't fucking understand it. Red said she felt it in her heart that I was good person, how the hell would she know? Why? It's not like I didn't like the fact that she thought that way, but that's just it, I liked it. A lot._

_Why the hell should I care? I've never given a crap about what other people fucking think of me, why the hell is it so different with her? It was just so fucking…confusing._

_And Red…she was…different, something else, someone else. She just kept on looking at me that way, why should she? It was just so fucking irritating!_

_I didn't know what the hell it was I wanted to prove. Hell, I didn't even make a fucking coherent thought before I knew what it was I was doing. I just…acted on instinct. All this time it's been nothing but instinct, ever since I fucking met her it's been nothing but instinct._

_I ran after her, I grabbed both her arms and turned her around, damnit she looked so beautiful when she was confused._

_I stared at her, held her in place. I didn't want to let her go, I couldn't take it anymore. Damnit Red I need to fucking know._

_I kissed her._

_000_

My mind went blank.

I stopped breathing.

I couldn't move.

It took seconds for me to finally realize it. Seconds to realize what was going on. Seconds to understand that for the first time in my life, for the very first time in my life, I was being kissed.

I gasped as he pulled away. I stood frozen. What just happened? Did he really just…

We stood staring into each others eyes. I was shaking and I didn't understand why, my heart was beating to fast for me to follow, I wasn't breathing right. He still held me at my shoulders. I couldn't decipher the look on his face. Was he scared, worried? Did I look that way?

I just…

Before I knew it he placed his lips on mine again.

It wasn't like before, just a little peck, he ate at my lips, with passion, with hunger. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was falling into something endless. Something that went on forever. I clenched at his chest, not wanting to let go.

000

_Red._

_Red. Damnit Red. Her lips were like fire, they were delicious, they were perfect. But I still wanted more._

_I led her, eating away at her lips, not stopping, kissing her over and over._

_We hit a wall._

_She gasped and I found my perfect opportunity. My tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her, savoring her, needing her._

_000_

Wolf.

Wolf, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't understand and the world around me was fading away. His tongue engulfed me, my heart raced so fast that I thought I'd die. This feeling coming over me, like heat, passion, I've never known these things before. And Wolf…

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He growled and kissed me even more fiercely. Wolf…

000

_Red._

_She wanted this. She wanted this just as bad as I did. I needed her. I fucking wanted her._

_I slid my hands from her shoulders to her waist. I pulled her closer to me, she gasped, I only pulled her closer._

_Red. She tasted amazing, she was amazing, she was a drug and I was quickly becoming addicted. An addiction I loved every second of._

_000_

Wolf.

I was shaking, I couldn't stopped myself, I wasn't afraid of him, I didn't know what was this feeling. Almost like want, almost like something I've never felt before. Something that Wolf was now making me feel. I tightened my grip, fearing if I'd let go than I'd fall, I'd fall into an endless abyss.

000

_My hand slipped from her waist to her thigh, she shook, which only made me want her more. Every second that past made me want her more._

_000_

The heat of my body rose, I pulled myself closer to him, closer and now I started kissing him back, I lost control, wanting every moment to count, wanting this to count.

000

_She started to respond, our tongues clashed together, wanting, yearning, I pulled her thigh up and felt it. She moaned. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, I pulled her closer, my hand never stopping and my mouth never ceasing to devourer hers._

_000_

I felt like I died thirteen times and revived seventeen. It was torture I didn't want end, I stopped caring about anything or everything, my heart, my mind, everything left me and all I had was this. Our bodies were crushing into each other. Every motion we made was fuel.

My lungs were on fire, my whole body had a raging fever, my arms ached, my heart burned, but I didn't want to let go. I never wanted to let go. This was all that mattered. This was all that was right now.

Wolf was the only thing right now.

000

_She clenched her fingers into my hair, I moaned. She whimpered as I claimed her mouth even more aggressively. I took in everything, her scent, her taste, her feel._

_They were mine. They were all mine. She was mine._

_Red belonged to me. Red was mine and she'd always be mine. There wasn't a goddamn mother fucker who could say otherwise. Red would always and forever belong to me._

_And I'd belong to her._

_000_

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, after what seemed like forever, our lips parted.

We were both gasping for air. My chest still burned, the heat still coming out of my body, I didn't let go of him. I didn't dare let go of him, not even for the world.

000

_My poor little Red, she looked exhausted, she kept on panting, not that I wasn't. I placed my forehead on top of hers. Her beautiful glaze eyes looked up at me, still with so much innocence but still so mine. She looked so tired._

"_Wolf…"_

_My eyes widen a bit. This was the first time she ever said my name. Red just said my name._

_I smiled._

_000_

It was so much different from his smirks and grins. His smile…it made something in me glow.

He held me. I felt so safe, like I was in an endless daze.

He caressed my cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair away. I closed my eyes and he stroked my hair.

I felt so safe.

"Red…?" he whispered.

I made a sound that was supposed to be a reply.

He smiled again, "You should go to bed…"

I slightly nodded, letting my hands slid down to his chest. He gently kissed me and then licked my swollen lips.

"Good Night…" he whispered, his lips still hovering over mine.

"night…"

It wasn't night, but I doubt it really mattered at this point.

I made my way to my grandma's room, I was going a little to fast to be walking but I was far from running. By the time I made it into her room my head was spinning. I sat down on her bed. My brain felt like it was falling back to earth. But all I kept thinking about was the kiss, I fingered my lips, I still wasn't breathing right but at least I wasn't panting.

What just happened? What does it mean?

I felt like I'd go crazy trying to figure it out, I had close to no sleep at all and I was tired. I sighed in defeat. Laying down on my granny's bed, hugging my knees, I closed my eyes.

The last thing I remembered thinking of was Wolf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O///O

i was red all over when writing this...

good? no good?

REVIEW!

i'm planing a shout out to all my loyal reviewers, please stick with me guys! you have no idea how much i appriciate you guys! i love you all soooooooooo much! like, super much! good vibes to you all, good vibes!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	15. Rain

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD! SORRY!

i can't believe it! i feel super bad about it! i have no excuse!

it's just i sorta had mixed feelings about this chapter. I mean, we're almost done, i'm totally feeling mega pressure! This chapter was gonna be long, but i cut it in half (i feel like an overbearing mother...i'm having trouble letting go...XD)

It's super dramatic though...that's why i thought maybe it'd be better to just post it all in one shot, _but_...*sigh* anyway, i'm drabbling. This is what i decided, forgive me? *kitty face*

In other news, chapter titled "Big Bad" was totally messed up! everything was everywhere! thank goodness i fixed it up, i feel super embarrased that it was like that...it's okay now, though. yayz! (no one's listening to me anymore ^^;)

More problems with borders!

0

"_RED_?"

I jolted up, "HolysweetmotherTeresa!"

My Grandmother looked as surprised as I felt, "I'm the one who should be channeling Teresa!" she said frantically but amused, "I come home to find all my things in it's proper order, which is not how _**I**_ left it, and that my only granddaughter is on the very bed I conceived her mother in!"

I hugged her, "Oh, Grandma!"

I half laughed and half cried as I embraced my granny, to overwhelmed from everything to even speak.

"Red…" she patted my back soothingly, "Red, what happened, dearie, what happened?"

I let go of her, "Oh, grandma…" I wiped away the tears, almost feeling stupid for crying, "were do I begin…"

She patted my hand, "Let's go into the kitchen, I'll brew you some tea and you can tell me all about it…"

I told her everything, beginning to end. At first I wasn't sure if I could tell her about Wolf, but through everything that's happened he'd been with me, and this was Grandma I was telling it to. I could tell her anything.

From Mom sending me off to her house, meeting Wolf, being saved by him, finding out that he was both the white wolf from before and a werewolf, to protecting him from the woodsman. I even told her that he helped clean up, which surprised her because she claims that 'all men are lazy freeloaders'(except for Grandpa, but then again, Grandma says that he only help her clean because he was hopelessly in love with her…).

I did leave out certain situations though…especially…the _kiss_…

You can't blame me!

"He sounds like quite a catch, Red…" her eyebrow raised and she bore a mischievous grin. I blushed, _why did she have to be so blunt?_

"Y-yeah…I guess…" I took a sip from my teacup, trying to hide my blush.

"But where is he now?"

My eyes lowered. I could see myself frown in the reflection of my tea.

Wolf wasn't here when I came into the kitchen with grandma. He was gone. And I…

"Red?"

"I don't…know where he is, grandma…" I took another sip from my tea, this time I was trying to wash down the lump in my throat.

"Oh" she said simply.

I clenched at my skirt and continued to drink.

I didn't stay with Grandma for long.

Grandma wasn't smothering like Mom was, once she saw that everything was alright and that I was well feed she sent me on my way.

I wouldn't tell mom that she was really off in the city(God knows doing what) and she wouldn't tell my story(she swore to the thirteen heavens). We'd keep each others secrets.

"Bye Grandma!"

"Bye Red!" she called from her window, "Talk to strangers!"

I smiled. Grandma and Mom were so different…

_And so is Wolf…_

In all honesty…I expected to find him in the woods on my way back. I expected him to come up to me from out of nowhere and say 'Hey' but…

As I walked through the woods, walking at the pace of a turtle, turning my head every which way trying to see if I could spot him, I couldn't.

I couldn't find him anywhere.

000

By the time I got home it was getting dark.

"Red!" my mom was already at the front door, here arms outstretched for a hug, "Red! You took so long! I thought something happened! Did something happen? Are you alright? Honey? Sweet heart, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Mama…"I smiled weakly and turn all around, "See? All and accounted for."

"Oh, good," she sighed, "Come inside before you catch a cold."

Mom dragged me in.

"So how's your grandmother doing?"

"Um…she's okay, she says she's close to 100%."

"Good," Mom went over to the kitchen, "I'll heat up dinner!"

"Actually…Mom…" I hesitated, "I'm…not really hungry…"

My mom poked her head out of the kitchen, she blinked, "Why not?" she stepped out, dishes already in hand, "Do you feel well?"

"Yeah, I do," I gave her another weak smile, "I'm just not hungry is all…"

"But, Red-"

I cut her off, "I'm going to my room, kay?"

She nodded.

I headed toward my room without another word.

000

The next day it was raining so hard you could barely see through it. In fact, there was so much that I couldn't even go to school. I didn't really feel up to it anyway. When I woke up at saw the rain I just fell back to sleep. So I spent pretty much the entire day inside.

I was laying lazily on the couch looking blankly at the ceiling. Mom had forced me to come out of my room.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" I heard Mom shout from the kitchen, "It just goes on and on…!"

I half smiled and mused aloud, "Grandma would say that somebody's sad…"

I could hardly believe what I just said.

Mom let out a soft laugh, "You sound more and more like her each day!"

I wasn't really listening to her anymore.

Since the day started my body's felt heavy and tired, I wouldn't have admitted it but know it's like I could barely hold it in.

I ran to my room.

"Red?"

I didn't answer her.

I sat by my window, already I was hugging my knees and I could feel myself tear up. I shook my head.

_Why the hell should I feel like crying?_

I didn't have a reason to cry. I didn't have a reason for feeling miserable. So then why was my heart aching and why where there tears rolling down my cheeks?

_I can't be that stupid can I?_

I laughed in spite of myself. Maybe I was stupid…

Since waking up this morning I've avoided it, I didn't think about it, I tried to keep all my thoughts as far away from it as possible.

I leaned my head on the cold window, rain splattering on it's glass.

"Wolf…"

Yeah, I was stupid. I was an idiot, a retard, a complete melodramatic teenage little girl that still didn't know about life and who thought for a second that…

I stopped myself. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and sighed.

Wolf was just someone I happened to meet in the woods, he saved my life and I saved his, we were even. He was someone that I'd forget, I was someone he'd forget, and I'd go on with my life just as before. No big deal.

But if that was true then why did it hurt so bad?

Why did my heart ache so much that it felt like breaking and why was it so hard to breathe? Why did it hurt to think about it…?

The rain was my only answer.

"I guess…it doesn't really matter…does it?"

I closed my eyes.

000

_told you_...

XD i don't like so much drama! it gives me a headache! (then why did you write-) SILENCE INNER THOUGHT BUBBLE!

anywho, you know the deal =D

READ AND...(does cheerleader pose) REVIEW!


	16. Ride

I'm so glad that the previous chapter was good enough for you guys!(good enough? Why do I belittle myself so…XD)

So…the penultimate chapter, huh…? *takes deep breath* the next one's it! I'll be including credits for everyone who reviewed, favorited, story alerted, the works.

Wow. I can't believe we're almost done, I better start preparing my speech! You did good story *pats story's head* you did good!

0

The way home from school was muddy, I was surprised I wasn't drowning in a pool of murky brown water from yesterday's rain…

School was the same as any other day, everyone was way to annoying for me to stand, Mom didn't give me any errands to run for when I got back so I was walking pretty empty handed.

Tomorrow I'd have to go to the club, I sighed. The air wasn't as was heavy or humid as it would be after a rainy day like yesterday. It might've been sunny but I was to distracted to tell.

It was just so muddy today…

I ate more than usual at breakfast, remarkably, Mom still asked me if I was sick in an albeit even more worried tone than when I don't eat anything. I tripped some boy at school who was talking about motorcycles and to top it all off I got a long lecture from my teacher about racism after I said I didn't give a damn about the history lesson we were having about Indians.

I sighed again. Everyone had irritable days, right?

_Yeah, that's it Red, you're _just_ having a bad day…_

It was the start of a long argument with my inner thoughts, and about the time I was about to call myself something you only call your worst enemy, I heard something.

It was a humming sound…like from a motor…

_Motorcycle?_

"Wolf?"

I turned around, and sure enough there he was, smirk and all.

"Red."

My mouth was partly open from the surprise. I didn't know what to think or feel, but there he was as casual as ever.

"I…I thought that…"

He raised an eyebrow, "You thought…what?"

His smirk, the amused air around him, everything, it was all there, like nothing had happened. He sat there casually, as if half expecting an answer and half enjoying my confusion and flushed face.

Wolf was here. And I was pretty darn annoyed.

I turned away and started walking, "Nothing," I said stiffly, "I just thought that you'd be long gone by now."

000

_I smirked._

_Red was mad at me, not that I blame her, damn she even looked good when she's' angry. I followed her, "And why's that?"_

000

I was not happy that he was following me, not even a smidget, I completely ignored the tiny little feeling I had when I heard his Harley follow.

I shrugged and continued with my casual tone, "I dunno, you just look like someone that doesn't stay in one place for long…"

"Oh, _really_…"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "A guy like you must have a thousand and one things to do out in the world, right?"

"A guy like me, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So then, according to you that is, what _else_ does a guy like me do?"

I blushed. I have no freaking reason to blush! "I…I dunno, stuff…"

He suddenly reved his bike and planted it in front of me, he was smirking, "I think I asked for something specific…"

_000_

_She scowled at me, it would have been a lot more menacing if she wasn't blushing, not that I'm complaining._

"_What are you doing here anyway?" she turned her head away from me._

"_Dodging the question, are we?"_

"_Shut up," she muttered, pouting her lips a little(making her even more cute) "Answer the question…"_

"_Answer mine."_

_She huffed._

_000_

I strode passed him, he followed suit.

"Why are you following me in the first place?" I said, more than a little irritated by his constant staring at me and the slow pace of his motorcycle. I mean, those things are made for speed, aren't they?

He shrugged. Really. That was his best answer, a freakin _shrug_. And he was still smirking for Christ's sake!

And he wouldn't tear his eyes away from me…

"Cut it out…"

"Cut what out?"

"Staring at me."

"How come?"

"Don't you have _anything_ better to do?"

"No, not really," there was a certain gleam in his ocean blue eyes that I couldn't quite make out, "in fact…I'd say you're about the most interesting thing I've come across for a while…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I just might stick around."

"Like you did in my grandma's house?"

"Yeah, well…Grandma might've gotten the wrong impression," did he just refer my grandma as… '_grandma_'? "And unless I'm mistaken, it was raining up to my neck the other day."

Was he…explaining himself? To _me_?

"I'd have come to say hi earlier," he went on, "but, y'know, I'm sure it might've been inconvenient for you…"

"Inconvenient…for _me_?"

"Yea, you were headin off to school, weren't you?" he smirked, "Or maybe there's some more stuff I gotta find out about you."

ME? _He's_ the walking enigma, not me! I shot him a heated look.

Still…

"Oh yeah, and what about when I was walking home from my granny's, huh?" I asked defiantly .

There, let's see him squirm his way out of that one.

"My bike broke down."

I nearly tripped. "…What?"

He shrugged, "It happens."

"…oh."

Those were all pretty reasonable excuses all things considered. I suddenly found myself feeling pretty stupid.

_Oh, yeah right whatever! So what if he has good reasons…_

He was still…he was still a jerk, so there!

_000_

_Okay, so the last bit was a small white lie. The truth is that…well…I was freaking scared, okay?_

_Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. But that was it, big bad me was afraid out of his mind. And not because of something you might expect either. I mean, like she said, "guys like me" usually run away from commitment or some shit like that, but me…_

_I was afraid that Red would reject me._

_That scared me more then a whole lot of other things I've seen in my life. I was afraid that Red would tell me to get lost, or call me a creep. Or maybe she would come to her senses and be scared of me._

_Shit, it took all my nerve to actually come out here now. But… when Red turned around and said my name, I knew she was still my Red. No matter how freaking "dip shit teenager" that sounds._

_Her being mad at me was better than anything._

_Speaking of which, she looks a thousand times madder than before. And more cute too._

"_Do you have an answer for everything?" I'm sure she wanted me to note the sarcasm._

000

"I'm still down one or two answers," he said, "you could say I'm on a journey to figure em out."

Of course he is…journey to stalk defenseless girls, "I'm surprised your _journey_ lead you to a wood in the middle of nowhere," I challenged, "aren't there a lot more enlightening locations you could visit?"

"I _could_, but these woods look like a decent place to find my answers," he grinned, "so staying here is definitely an option."

"Oh yea? How come…?"

"Well, it's a nice place, _and_…" he's eyes roamed me for about half a second, seemingly enough time for me to turn red. "scenery's pretty darn nice…"

"I'm sure there are plenty of other places where the _scenery_ is nice…"

"Not as nice as you…"

_000_

_Shit, that just slipped…_

000

My heart skipped a beat. I turned my gaze away from him and continued to walk. What game was he playing at exactly?

_000_

_I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, damnit, but I felt like she was trying to freakin blow me off here…_

"_What I mean is…" shit, why do I feel so insignificant when she ignores me? I don't even like using big words… "Following you around…sorta's been satisfying in itself, y'know…"_

_C'mon, Red, take the bait, it's been forever since I've actually begged for something… _

000

"So, what, you're just gonna stalk me until you find something better to do?" I was almost amused.

_000_

_Nothing's better than you, Red. "You sound surprised…"_

"_It hardly sounds like a valid reason to stay here."_

000

Not much of a reason at all, unless you're reaching for the bottom of the bucket…

"And why _shouldn_'t I be here, Red?"

"I don't know," I said haughtily, "shouldn't you have a girlfriend somewhere waiting for you?"

"I might."

_000_

_She glared at me, "Then maybe you should go back to her then!"_

000

The nerve of that guy! I stomped passed him.

_That big jerk!_

I was not jealous! If he had a stupid girl friend somewhere then why the hell was he bothering me! Stupid, stupid jerk.

"I said I _might_," he even had the nerve to follow me!

"You _might,_" I repeated sarcastically.

"Yea, I _might_," I could practically hear his annoying little smirk, "I actually have my eyes on a certain girl…"

I feigned interest, "Oh, yea?" She's probably blonde…with big breast and a nice figure…

000

"_Uh-huh…" she's so cute when she's angry, "The thing is though, I can't find her…"_

"_**Really**__…" she sounded annoyed, was I evil for enjoying this?_

"_Yea, maybe you can help me out," I think I enjoyed being evil._

000

"You want _me_ to help?" was he retarded? Like hell I'd help him, "How could _I_ possibly help?"

He came up with his Harley beside me, "Maybe you heard of her"

I turned my head away from him, "I really doubt that…"

"I dunno…" he paused, "She's drop dead gorgeous…"

_Sure she is._

"sings at a club…"

_Huh?_

"red hair…"

_000_

_I heard her gasp slightly. She continued to look away from me, probably to hide her red face._

"_So…" I said not hiding my amusement, "__**have**__ you heard of her?"_

_She inched away from me, "M-maybe…"_

_I smirked, "You got something that can help me out? Cuz you know, I waited two nights for her, but she didn't show…"_

000

"I only work Wednesdays," I said without thinking. _shit! Why the hell did I say that?_

000

"_Oh." I suddenly felt stupid. "…Wednesdays, huh?" _

000

"Y-yea…" _stopped speaking!_

_000_

_All I had to do was wait another week? Shit. _

_Oh well, no use complaining about it now…_

"_I get it," I nod to myself, she was still looking away, "Middle of the week…nothing important happens…"_

000

A nod. I gave him a freaking nod!

I mentally slapped myself. Why was I discussing my private job with him in the first place? _Stupid! Stupid, stupid! _he did get the whole Wednesday thing though…_No, bad Red, don't be amazed with his understanding of you!_

"So where are you headed off to this time of day, Red?"

"None of your business…" I tried to sound as if I still had _some_ dignity left.

"Ah, c'mon," out of the corner of my eye I could see him lean his head, almost like he really wanted to see my face, "Pretty please?"

I inched my face more to his view, but only because my neck felt tired from looking the other way! "Home…"

I saw him smile. "Need a ride?"

I finally faced him fully, "Excuse me?"

"A ride," he had a glint in his eye, "I can take you if you want."

"I…" I blinked in surprise, "I…don't know if…"

"Aw, c'mon, Red," he sounded very eager, like a very happy kid, "When have you ever gotten a chance to ride a Harley?"

I couldn't help but smile. It didn't look like he wanted a 'no' for an answer and I've always wanted to ride in a motorcycle...

_000_

_She sat down behind me, shit, I felt like a kid that was getting his favorite ice cream. And I never really did get that cone…_

_I almost marveled at the feeling I got when she wrapped her arms around my waist. I ran my hand over hers before reving my bike. Her grip tightened in surprise._

"_Hold on tight, okay?"_

_She nodded. "Mm-hmm."_

_I knew after I rode with her that first time, that this was exactly what I wanted. That I'd never want to let it go. And if I had to choose…my favorite flavor would be Red._

_000_

_i'm seriously considering a squel, i got a pretty good plot that needs to be fleshed out and smoothed at the edges, but all in all i'm not entirely sure.  
__It's just i had this great idea, and i think it could work. i might post up a "trailer" just to see what you guys think._

_Anyway, you know the deal, REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!or care =)_

_SHOW ME THE REVIEWS!_

_I LOVE REVIEWS!_

_SHOW ME THE REVIEWS!_

_(does anyone know what i'm referencing here? get it right and you get a cookie!)_


	17. Epilogue

" 'The End' is a not a phrase, it's only two words that have become entirely over rated"

0

I lay in my bed, it was Wednesday.

_58..._

_000_

_59..._

_000_

Midnight!

I got up quickly and went out my window. I made a U turn toward the front of my house, after almost a minute I got there. Wolf, as usual, was waiting outside with his Harley to pick me up.

"You took longer this time," he said as I got behind him.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Stop counting so fast."

"Stop walking so slow."

I wrapped my hands around his waist, "Not so loud this time, you'll wake up my Mom…"

"That a challenge?"

"Wolf…"

"Fine, fine. But for the record, we both know she's not gonna wake up," he said as he reved his engine…loudly.

"Wolf!"

He laughed as we rode off.

000

_I sat in my usual spot, close to the stage, but more importantly, close to Red._

_It took a while for the rest of these drunk bastards to get the message when I first started doing this, but they finally realized that as long as I was here, not a single one of them were gonna get close to my Red. They spread the rule to any newcomer, and as for ignorant passerbys…well, as long as they didn't get drunk enough to try anything stupid they were safe. _

_Red says I'm overreacting, I tell her that she should be thankful that I don't tie her to a tree and refuse to let her come here anymore._

_Woody was almost done with his crummy stand up comedy, Red would be on any minute._

"_And remember kids," he said pointing to me, "he __**will**__ kill you if you try anything."_

"_Screw you, Woody…" I said._

"_**Pinocchio**__," he hissed, "get it right!"_

"_Whatever."_

_Little bastard was lucky Red liked him enough for me to not be able to kill him. The 'don't touch my Red' rule still applied to him though. Little twig was scared shitless when he first met me. But that doesn't matter right now._

_Red was on stage._

_She always looks so freakin hot with her dress on, she didn't sing the song I liked, the one that made me obsessed with her. (Though __**obsessed**__ may not be the right word…) she hasn't sung it since I met her. I still liked the one she was singing, though._

"_BB Wolf!" what the…?_

_(Oh no…tell me that isn't-)_

"_Son of a gun!" Grimm…_

_Shit, he even looked more annoying than usual… "I thought you'd be half way cross the world by now!" and before I could say anything: _

"_Oh __**now**__ I get it…." he looked from the stage to back to me like an idiot, a stupid smile on his face "And what exactly have you been doin to my gir-"_

"_**My**__ girl."_

_I couldn't help but smirk at his stupid surprised expression. "Have I really been gone that long?"_

_More than a couple of months your annoying little prick. He took a seat at my table, I mentally groaned. I really didn't want to deal with this twerp, Red was on damnit…._

"_So…" it's funny how his inquiring tone and his normal tone are equally irritating "are you two…"_

"_Are you gay?"_

"_Wha…?" he frowned, "Hey, you can't use that if only you think that"_

"_Who says I'm the only one who thinks it?"_

"_Cute."_

_I was about to welcome a sweet silence, when: "So," again with his annoying voice, "have you…y'know…"_

"_Grimm, if you keep talking, I'll slam your face on the table."_

"_Yessir."_

_Much better._

"_Hey, Grimm…" I didn't tear my eyes away from Red. _

"_Huh? What?"_

"_You remember what you said way back when, that you felt satisfied just knowing her?"_

"_Um…yea, I guess."_

_I smirked._

"_Wolf? Big B? W-"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Yessir."_

_There, I gave him something to think about. Now I can finally watch Red in peace._

_000_

I wiped my forehead after I took off my red mask, Wolf would be here any second, I had to get dressed before that peeping tom showed up.

I heard a knock on the door, _it's not Wolf…_ "Come in!"

Pinocchio entered the room, "Hey, Red!"

"Hey, Pinocchio," I said over my shoulder.

"Nice job," he got a mop from the closet, someone must've thrown up, "That was the new song you've been working on, right?"

"Yep," I smiled and looked over the mop, "New girlfriend?"

"_Funny_," he shook his head, "You know, I think he's rubbing off on you."

"Aw, don't say it that way," I knew who he was talking about, "Wolf's a good guy."

"Right…"

"He hasn't killed you yet, I think I'm rubbing off on him."

"If only," he smiled as he swung the mop around, "Y'know, I think all the grossness happens _after_ you take the stage, Your Royal Hotness."

I laughed, "Royal Hotness?"

"You know it's true," he winked.

"**Ahem**…"

000

_I swear if that good for nothing pile of wood keeps on hitting on her I'm gonna kill him…_

"_Erm…um…" scared little toothpick, "I a…I'ma go now, Bye Re-"_

_I growled._

"_Scarlet," he said before running off like a pansy. As he should._

_000_

I rolled my eyes, Jesus, it's not as if he's the only one allowed to call me 'Red'.

"Do you have to be so hard on him?" I asked as he leaned on the vanity table.

"Yes."

I smiled in spite of myself. I then saw a familiar figure in front of the door. "Um…am I still allowed to call you Red?"

000

"_Only if you have a death wish…" by the way he flinched I think he got the message._

_000_

"Will!" I hugged him, "You've been gone forever, how are you?"

"That was the best 'hello' you've ever given me…" he looked dazed.

I shook my head, Wolf was already behind me, _It's only Will…_I still couldn't help but feel just a _bit_ happy with his "overreactiveness" though, not like anyone can blame me.

Will was still out of it, "Can I have another?"

Wolf actually smacked his head!

000

_Retard…._

000

I giggled, "Wolf…"

Wilhelm was rubbing the abused area of scalp, "Does he do this often…?"

"Only to idiots," he said.

I shook my head again, "He won't do it again, I promise."

"_She_ promises…"

I rolled my eyes, "So how've you been?"

Will shrugged, "M'kay I guess, I've been here and there working for the company," Grimms Inc., he leaned forward to me, "Hey, so, uh…" he whispered insecurely "when I said I thought he was 'lonely'…didn't think you'd actually-"

WHAT?

000

_I pulled the idiot up and growled at his face. "You know what Grimm? There are plenty of tables here, I could very well slam your face in one of em…" I let him drop._

000

I can't believe him! He did the same thing with Pinocchio! I'm a freakin _lady_ for Christ's sake! I mean, he may not look it, but Wolf's a gentlemen and he understands that I'm not ready-I mean-we haven't-why would-WOLF!

Will gulped, "R-right…" he cleared his throat, "Anyways, love to stay and catch up," he checked his watch, "but I gotta place to be, a boy and a bean stock can't wait forever!"

I made a mental note to scold Wolf later… "Right…"

"Yea, yea, I feel like a dog on a leash cuz of this job sometimes!"

"So Jacob's still giving you trouble, Will?"

"Us Grimms are always looking for something fresh!" he winked at me, "Don't think I'll forget about the apple of my eye though…"

000

"_You're on a thin line, Grimm," I growled._

_He flinched. "Okay then…" he adjusted his crummy suit, "I guess I'll leave you in good hands, eh?"_

_Red smiled and he left._

"_You scared him off…"_

_I shrugged, "Did not, he's just a wimp…"_

_000_

I giggled before taking both his hands, "Wait for me outside, I gotta change before you take me home."

"You're _sure_ you don't wanna go someplace…?"

"When have I ever said 'yes'?" I smiled up at him, "I got school tomorrow, Wolf, you know that."

"You could skip."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"_Wolf_…"

"Red."

000

We finally made back to my house.

"See you tomorrow," I said as I got off.

"Cross your heart."

I made a big X on my chest, "How bout you?"

He smirked, "My heart's right next to yours, Red."

As if I don't know about anatomy.

I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and headed off.

"Good night, Wolf!"

000

"_Night, Red…"_

_I don't think she knew how close she was to kissing me on the lips. But that's just something else I like about her. Like how she doesn't know that I smile with her and laugh with her when I haven't done something like that in years. How important to me that is._

_I smiled as I was about to rev up my Harley, even riding with her is better, and any other night I'd just ride off, but…_

_000_

I just about to finish dressing myself, all that was left was my shirt.

"Nice back."

I gasped, "Wolf!" I pulled on my shirt in the blink of an eye, thank _God_ I wasn't facing him… I turned, "You big pervert!"

He laughed.

"It's not funny!" I stomped up to him, "And stop laughing! You'll wake up my mom…"

He stopped, trailing his finger on my jaw line, my body shook silently, as dark as it was outside I knew he could see my blush. He lifted my chin and leaned over me. My breath hitched.

"You know…" he whispered, causing the heat of my body to rise, "you're real cute when your angry…"

I think I've invented a new type of color red, every muscle in me tight and rigid as he towered over me, hovering above, his eyes bearing a silent promise. If this keeps up I might faint. It was obvious he could tell what I was thinking because of his smirk, I frowned and turned away from him defiantly.

"Jerk."

"You always play so hard to get…"

I turned, "Do not!"

He chuckled.

Pretty much fed up I crossed my arms and made my way to my bed, "I'm going to sleep, Wolf, _good_ _night_."

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Red"

000

_She stopped, her arms were still crossed though, I need to fix that, "I meant it as a compliment" …and the arms drop._

_000_

Why did I always have to fall for his cute puppy dog tone all the time?

000

_Another win for the cute puppy dog tone._

"_I still have to go to bed, Wolf…"_

_I grinned. "There room for one more?"_

_000_

"Wha-Wolf!"

I laughed as Wolf and I tumbled over onto my bed. Wolf had developed the bad habit of hug-tackling me from behind whenever there was something comfy to land on.

"Wolf!" I giggled into my hand, desperately trying to not wake up my mom. Wolf on the other hand was chuckling as if we were the only ones in the house.

Suddenly, from behind me, he wrapped his arms over my waist. I immediately felt the heat of my cheeks, him being so close to me is something I doubted I'd get used to anytime soon.

Still, it was a sort of warmness that that made me feel secure, his arms around me comfortingly. Smiling, I almost subconsciously snuggled the back of my head into his chest, grateful that at least he wasn't making any more noise.

000

_I took in the scent of her hair._

_A long time ago if someone would've told me that I __**wouldn't**__ be drunk in some bar in God knows where in the world I would've said he was on crack and laughed in his face. Way back then…the thought of someone like Red was as believable as solving world hunger._

_Speaking of the little lady, she'd fall asleep before I got to tease her some more. She was way to sensitive for me not to want to play with her a little. Having said that, I gently kissed her smooth exposed shoulder, Red immediately tensed. "Wolf…"_

_I smirked, (there's the shyness I can't get enough of) I stretched my head, my lips just above her ear, barely touching her soft skin, "Hey, Red…"_

_She slowly turned her curious little head, "Yeah?"_

"_Bet your mom heard us."_

_She turned fully and slapped my shoulder, "Not funny!"_

_I laughed. _

"_Wolf…" partially pouted lips and almost knitted eyebrows make up Red's worried expression._

"_It was a joke, Red," I nuzzled her forehead, "you take things so seriously…"_

"_But what if she did?" she was still to worried about her mother to pay attention to what I was doing._

_I sighed, I really did hate it when she ignored me. "Jesus, Red, you worry to much," I grinned, "'Sides, I think it'd be interesting to see her reaction-"_

"_Wolf!"_

"_And there you go makin more noise than I do"_

_000_

"Jerk," I huffed, "You know if my mom really did hear us, she'd call the police and you'd be in jail in two seconds flat, and then where would I be? What am I supposed to tell her? She'd freak if she knew one-fourth of the things we've been through, and not only that, she'd probably accuse you of molesting me, but _no_, you don't care about any of that. I'm the one who's probably gonna end up having a head full of grey hairs because of the worry! You do realize that I don't even have the money to bail you out, right? Hell, Mom would probably chain me to the house! But do you think about that? No, you don't. Why is it that I'm the only one who-"

Wolf's mouth collided into mine so fast that I only realized he was kissing me when his tongue brushed mine.

Almost on instinct I let out a soft moan, his grip on my waist tightened and he was almost on top of me. As Wolf continued to eat away at my lips with an unwavering force I felt my lunges collapsing in on themselves. Whining feebly, I weakly fought back with my own tongue, a sort of plea for him to stop.

Which he did, but not before licking the insides of my entire mouth.

I was to red to speak.

"Red, I don't ever wanna be a way from you," he kissed me gently, "and if you're mom can't understand that and if you don't have enough money for bail, then I'll just break out."

I looked into his ocean blue eyes, they were shining so brightly that I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of his soul.

"…Europe," I said.

He raised his eyebrows, "What about Europe?"

"If you're stupid enough to break out, you'll probably try to convince me to run away with you," I explained, "so at least say you're going to take me to Europe."

He only smiled and pulled me closer. My body temperature was suddenly close to a raging fever, Wolf trailed his lips across my cheeks, the tenseness of my body caused me to shake at his touch.

His hand slipped from my waist to my thigh, his gentle rub made me unwillingly moan, Wolf could get so close to me…that it was almost impossible to escape him. He growled lowly, continuing to trace me until I felt his capable tongue give a quick lick at my skin. My heart beat jumped.

_So close right now…but…_

I clenched at his shirt, "Wolf…"

"Shhh," he whispered into my ear, "I know, Red…"

He pulled back. After some moving from both parties, I rested my head at the start of his chest, his lips hovered over my forehead, Wolf slowly stroked the back of my head.

"Not like I can help it much though, Red," I could feel his grin.

"Pervert."

I smiled.

Tomorrow I would yell at him for not waking me up for school, since my mom never did. I'd also yell at him to leave so I could change, but him being the big perv that he is, would insist that I should just pretend that he wasn't there. Smirking while saying every word.

I'd forgive him though, I always did, and like every other day since I've met him, I'd ride in the back of his Harley because he just wouldn't leave me alone.

I snuggled closer to him.

In the morning he'd probably tease me for it, I'd probably get mad at him, and ultimately close to a hundred and one things might happen that I wouldn't expect. Because that was my life now, like everything else since I've met Wolf, there was one thing I knew for sure. All I had was the moment.

"Night, Wolf…"

"Night, Red…"

There is no such thing as the end, because, as my granny puts it, "The End" is not a phrase, it's only two words that have become entirely overrated. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow, didn't know what the future had in store for me, but as long as I was with Wolf…all that mattered was now.

And I like it that way.

000

Credits will be next chapter(please read it too! I had a lot of fun writing it)along with a super special bonus!


	18. Credits

**Credits  
**(to anyone who reviews and stuff after this is completed, I'll add your names here too!)

**Those Who Reviewed**

Backroads  
(Love you to death, you've been very supportive and your reviews always put me at ease when I'm not sure what I wrote was "good enough")

the dark maid  
(Love you for life, I'm so happy I could give you the story you've always wanted to read, it is, in fact, the story I've always wanted to read as well)

Wherever Girl  
(My third reviewer with an account, kudos!)

djmicheals  
(I just love it when people say they've fallen in love with my story!)

StrangeAngels  
(I'm glad I kept you in suspense! Hope your not dead though…tee-hee!)

BloodyGod  
(Your review rhymed! Pretty darn cool)

Duchess Delanie  
(Enchanted? With _my_ story? Yay! I love it when I receive such detailed and heart filled reviews like yours)

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun  
(Late reader, but that doesn't mean you don't have a part in the success of the story!)

katkah  
(From one Little Red Riding Hood writer to another, thank-you!)

onceinapinksun  
(Thank-you so much, i'm glad you enjoyed it!)

kablammo55  
(Thanks, and don't worry, the point is that you liked it!)

LalaKisses  
(Thank you so much! I'm honored by your kind words!)

GhostxHunterxLlamas  
(Thanks, glad i could blow you away!)

**Those Who Anonymously Reviewed**

You guys rock!

**Those Who Favorited**

Backroads

BloddyGod

Duchess Delanie

i'm me. who are you.

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun

observingangel

StrangeAngels

Wintarr

moviebkrgurl

katkah

onceinapinksun

the dark maid

Robinbirdc

AllHallow'sgurl

GhostxHunterxLlamas

whatsamatta

Avinaya La Salle

Yumi999

**Those Who Story Alerted**

Backroads  
(You just keep popping up everywhere, huh? Tee-he!)

crazy as hell

cyanide silk

djmicheals

Duchess Delanie

i'm me. who are you.

Insanity's Mirage

kablammo55

Kireya

LaLa De Dum

Wintarr

katkah

**Inspiration and Support**

To the original creator of Little Red Riding Hood

The Brothers Grimm

Tex Avery's Red Hot Riding Hood  
(His Red was a nightclub singer too)  
(also Swing Swift Cinderella, I saw that one first)

The story Company Of Wolves  
(I've never read it, but I read a description and it's making the famous 'better to' lines sexy and hot were inspiring)

The song Dear Maria Count Me In by All Time Low,  
I consider it Red and Wolf's theme song

A picture I found in photobucket in which the wolf was on a Harley and Red was riding with him

Another picture in which a werewolf was looking toward a little girl with a red cape

Pictures of anime girls and huge wolves

White wolves for being so majestic

The movie Hoodwinked, a reminder that Granny can be freaking _awesome_!

The wonderful article En. Wikipedia .org has regarding Little Red Riding Hood _and_ the Big Bad Wolf

Fairytale cameos that I made part of my story because they're so awesome

The complete lack of any Little Red Riding Hood fanfiction

The music I listened to while writing this story

The long nights were I lost sleep being inspired and making sure I remembered what I wanted to write in the morning

Red, for being such a lovely person to write

Wolf, for being such a creative person to write

Everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited my story

My need for Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf to be a couple

The one verse that started it all and that wouldn't leave me alone:  
"Oh, Wolfy, please don't eat me"

My sister  
(the one who told me to post in fanfiction)

And God, who gave me such a wonderful drive to write!

I had so much fun writing "When Red Meets Wolf"  
this experience has made me more confident as a writer!

Thank-you everyone!

http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=9I63xsiWP6o

(without the spaces of course)


End file.
